Outlaws of Love
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: "They say we'll rot in hell but I don't think we will they've branded us enough  outlaws of love." Kicked out from his home Blaine Anderson finds himself on the streets broken, beaten, and bruised. What is Kurt to do when he finds him?
1. Wandering

_AN: The song Outlaws Of Love, which is what the title was inspired by is a song that is going to be on Adam Lambert's second album as song that really reached out to me and I wrote this the first moment I have heard it a few months back. I shall put a link up for those who are interested in listening to the song after reading this story. _

_This fiction is mainly AU that is why my Blaine is the way he is, just so you all know. I also do not in any way what so ever own Glee or any of the characters in Glee that might be mentioned in this fanfiction or even the lyrics which belong to Adam Lambert, however the story line of this fiction itself is purely my work and my work alone. _

* * *

><p><span>Outlaws of Love<span>

_Chapter 1: Always on the run_

A boy with unkempt curly hair stood outside of the door to his home with a confused and hurt expression on his face. Snow swirled around him, clinging to his clothes and wet the curls that are now clinging to his face as a gusty wind rushed past him making him shiver on this cold December night. But that was the last thing on his mind. His gut hurt and his heart clenched involuntary as he stole a glance into the long bay windows of his house seeing his parents glaring at him from where he stood.

_They threw me out.  
>I have no where to go.<br>They don't want me._Blaine thought to himself, ignoring his father as he drew the bay window curtains to a close. Shutting him, his son... his only son out and that's when it hit him...

_**I have no where to go.**_

_Oh, nowhere left to go.  
>are we getting closer, closer?<br>no, all we know is no.  
>nights are getting colder, colder.<em>

His mind continued to race as his fathers words echoed through his ears; things like abomination, worthless, fagot, and waste of life. Only one stung, and only one can change the way his fathers views about him.

_**I thought they were supposed to love me no matter what?**_Blaine thought to himself as another gust of cold air rushed by.

"Well. I guess I was wrong." he mumbled miserably to himself backing away into the darkness of the night, tears escaping his eyes...once he promised he wouldn't let fall.

_Hey.  
>tears all fall the same.<br>we all feel the pain  
>we can't change.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel ducked through the halls with his head down like any other day. Minding his own business, and keeping to himself. He has distanced himself from everyone. Skipped Glee Club, and even ditched some classes. He has been miserable and completely alone. No one can understand the pain he goes through and how he suffers. People see the way he is tormented and abused but they just turn away; how is that even fair?<p>

_**Because life isn't fair.**_

His mind answered sheepishly as he continued to walk down the hall way, walking straight into Dave Krafosky.

"Don't faeries teach you how to walk lady face?" the jock questioned with a huff before launching him into a set of lockers forcefully knocking the wind out of the smaller boy.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" Kurt didn't he just clenched his messenger bag close to his chest, fighting the tears that dared to fall down his face. As soon as Karofsky turned down the hall Kurt scattered to his feet, rushing out of the exit, rushing out of the school...wandering

_everywhere we go  
>i'm lookin' for the sun.<br>nowhere to grow old.  
>and always on the run.<br>they say we'll rot in hell  
>but i don't think we will<br>they've branded us enough  
>outlaws of love.<em>

He just kept his feet moving and next thing he knew it was dark, and he was in the park, shivering from the cold. No one was around, and fresh snow was starting to fall.

He debated going back,  
>going back to face his father...<p>

_**Oh gaga he'll be disappointed if he hears I cut schoo-"**_

There was a cough, making Kurt pause dead in his tracks and in his thoughts.

"I-is anyone there?"

"N-n-o.." a strangled out voice called.  
>"J-j-just go away."<p>

Kurt frowned following the voice on the other side of the fountain.

What he seen made his mouth drop.

There was a boy just about his age.

Clothes damp, ripped..and it looks like he hasn't eaten or showered in days.

Bruises and blood battered his skin, and he shivered

"Oh my god what happened to you?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he rushed to the other boys side.

"A-a-a couple of g-guys they seen me and and they j-just beat me up." the boy shivered, and clenched his side.

"Where do you live?" Kurt pressed again.  
>"I'll take you home, or I can take you to the hospital."<p>

"D-don't have a... a.. my parents threw me out." he whispered shamefully.

Kurt didn't want to press into the details of why he was thrown out, that wasn't for him to know.

"Where are you from, is there anywhere else you can go?"

The other male coughed again, attempting to sit up.

"W-w-westerville, no.. no where to go." he lied, he didn't want to bother his friends, and the rest of his family probably hated him as well by now.

Kurt's eyes widened "You wandered all the way from Westerville to Lima... are you nuts? Can you walk?"

"N-no..I-I don't think so,I can't feel my legs." Kurt could feel tears stinging in his eyes for the wrecked boy next to him.

"Oh..o-okay."  
>"I'll take you to my house, my-my dad can help..." he stated convincingly as he choked on the tears.<p>

_Who would do this to someone._for the second time today Kurt found himself thinking that this isn't fair. It isn't fair at all.

_scars make us who we are  
>hearts and homes are broken, broken.<br>far, we could go so far  
>with our minds wide open, open.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt held the other male clenched to his chest in attempt to keep him warm as he walked out of the park and down the street to his home. The other boy wrenched and trembled against him. Kurt couldn't even bother to think or dwell over the fact that he was getting blood on his designer clothes. He couldn't. He was worried, worried for the person within his arms. The boy was a stranger, but yet...he feels as if he as so much more in common with him then he was leading himself to think.<p>

His feet lead him down the familiar path.  
>His mind was still racing,<br>it was quiet...  
>Kurt looked down.<p>

Tortured brown eyes were closed, and his head was resting peacefully on Kurt's chest. Kurt's face softened.  
>Past all the dirt, and cuts... the boy looked a lot less stressed then he did before almost peaceful.<br>Kurt smiled at that a little.  
>He was going to fix this if this was the last thing he was going to do.<p>

His feet made it onto his front porch step.

_Well this is going to be a problem._he thought as he looked at his occupied hands.

"Finn...Dad! Carole.." he called loudly, kicking the door.

There was shuffling heard outside, then the door swung open and his father and Carole appeared by his side.

"Kurt where on earth where yo-" Burt started but his eyes fell on what his son was carrying.

"Kurt honey, what happened?" Carole pressed softly, taking a few steps closer.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know." Kurt said almost to quickly, tears filling his eyes.

"I ran out of school cause Karfosky pushed me into the lockers again, I just wandered around until I ended up in the park and I found him. He was kicked out from home, someone beat him up, he looks like he hasn't eaten in days, hes wet, hes dirty.. and I just felt really bad." he rushed in one breath.

Burt and Carole exchanged a glance.

"Well just don't stand there outside in the cold bring him in." Burt huffed, making room for his son and the unknown guest to get inside of the house.

Kurt made his way inside. Calling out directions as soon as he set the sleeping boy onto the couch.

"Finn." he directed staring at his confused brother.

"Go down into my room and grab me a pair of my pajamas, a warm pair alright."

"Carole." he directed her next.  
>"Get the first aid kit out of the bathroom, I don't know what all is wrong but I should at least clean the wounds a bit."<p>

"Dad," he looked up at his father who was standing in the middle of the room looking concerned.  
>"Grab all the blankets you could get, and could you maybe make some soup? Or something warm."<p>

"I'll do my best kiddo." he stated, and everyone then went off to do their own things.

Carole came by first with the first aid kit and wash cloths.  
>Kurt went in right away and took out the peroxide and a cloth, running it along the boys cuts and scars cleaning the dirt and cleaning the blood off of his face, his arms. The boy didn't even flinch. He cleaned all that he could clean without taking off his clothes.<p>

Finn popped into the room with the pair of pajamas that Kurt instructed him to get, but he paused.

"Uh..Kurt. The dude is sort of asleep, how are you like.. .getting these things on him?"

Kurt glared at him.

"Finn. He is wet and cold... he was wandering out there for days. He walked from Westerville Finn..WESTERVILLE. So that means he has been out there for a few days. If he is asleep I'll put them on him myself. He could die you know. He could have pneumonia

Finn backed up..  
>"Okay dude I was just asking, it's kind of weird you know."<p>

"Finn." he snapped.  
>"I know it's weird but... we really don't have a choice will you just give me the pajamas." he pressed growing impatient. Finn handed him the pajamas and quickly rushed out of the room.<p>

Kurt huffed staring at the beat up soul before him.  
><em>You can do this.<em> Kurt thought to himself.  
><em><strong>It isn't weird... it's helping him.<strong>_  
>But then he sees all the dirt and he sighed staring at his pajamas.<br>_**He would want a shower. But I'm not going to do that much, he can take one when he gets up I guess.**_

Shrugging and giving a silent farewell to his favorite pajamas he dropped back down onto his knees and began pulling the wet and tattered t-shirt off of the other male and discarding it with a thump onto the floor. He didn't look up. He continued quickly popping the button of his pants, and pulling down the fly and quickly removing those as well.

_**Shit I totally forgot about the factor of boxers. Ugh.. are they wet, do I even want to know. I couldn't do this much, that is totally invading someones privacy.**_

"Daaaaaaaaad." Kurt called, a blush making it's way onto his cheeks as the older male strolled into the room dropping blankets over the side of the couch.

"I- I..I don't know what to do." Kurt stammered clutching his pajamas in hand.

"He needs to be in dry clothes, he could get sick..if he isn't already..b-but..."

"Look. I think I know what you're talking about and if you gotta do it you gotta do it."

"Alright." he mumbled under his breathe.

"Finn." he called for his brother again, who only came partly to the door.

"Can...can you just throw me a pair of my boxers will ya... you don't have to come in you know..just throw it into the room."

Finn nodded and came back in a flash, throwing the boxers into the middle of the floor.

Kurt retrieved them and closed his eyes as he pulled off the other pair and threw them onto the floor as well before sliding on the fresh pair.

"Alright... now that, that is done.." he put on the rest of the pajamas and grabbed the blankets wrapping the blankets around him and all he knows is that this is going to be a long night.

_hey  
>tears all fall the same<br>we all feel the rain  
>we can't change.<em>

_everywhere we go_  
><em>i'm lookin' for the sun.<em>  
><em>nowhere to grow old.<em>  
><em>and always on the run.<em>  
><em>they say we'll rot in hell<em>  
><em>but i don't think we will<em>  
><em>they've branded us enough<em>  
><em>outlaws of love.<em>

_outlaws of love._

_outlaws of love."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was originally written as a one-shot for my deviant art account but I ended wanting to do more with it and a lot of other people who wanted me to do more with it, so I decided to make it into a multi-chapter fiction. I really hope you all read it, enjoy it, and favorite it if you like it. Tell me what you think, your feedback means so much to me.<em>

_PS:  
><strong>NOVEMBER 8TH ARE YOU READY FOR THAT PEOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! <strong>_


	2. Scared To Death

_A/N: As I promised here is chapter two to my MULTI CHAPTER fiction "Outlaws Of Love" which was inspired by one of Adam Lambert's new songs. I really hope you all enjoy it, my goal is to attempt to reach out and bring in something new that is different then what you normally probably read and I just really hope that it is new, fun, and exciting I at least hope I am doing that much for all of you! _

* * *

><p><em>Outlaws of Love<em>

_Chapter 2: Scared To Death_

For a moment Blaine thought that he was dead, gone. Darkness surrounded around him; darkness and pain. In that instant that was all that Blaine wanted, if he were dead that would end all of his never ending pain and sorrow. The darkness veiled and blanketed his body, relaxing him through the pain, it was fading slowly... it felt as if he were floating on air and then he seen the most beautiful thing, a light. The light called out warmly to him, bringing him in and making him tingle. But something massive kept him down; a heavy burden on his chest that stung through to his lungs.

Just as quickly as it appeared the pretty light vanished and a painful shuttering breath was drawn from Blaine's parted cut lips. That shuttering breath turned into a series of congested coughs. The blinding darkness that pooled over him just a moment ago started to surface and warmness rushed throughout his body replacing the never ending cold.

_Something doesn't seem right._Blaine muddled to himself disorderly. He doesn't remember anything. All he remembers is wandering far away from home. He was at a park where this..this gang jumped him, beat him up... and he was left on the ground wet, cold, beat up and hungry. But that doesn't explain the warmness that surrounded him, and the dryness he now feels as he laid on the soft road beneath him. But that just wasn't right, no gravel trail was this soft and comfortable.

_This wasn't right at all. Maybe I am dead?_he thought as another raging fit of coughs began stinging his chest and irritating his still soar throat. Curiously opening his burning eyes he peered around silently. He wasn't outside. He was in a house. He doesn't know who's house it is or how he got there but he was here, in someones warm, dry, clothes. Just as Blaine's eyes continued to adjust to it's new settings there was someone shuffling their way towards him and Blaine automatically tensed, his aching body clenching and burying himself further under the blankets that were wrapped around him.

"Uhm I don't know where Kurt went but I have the soup he told me to get you." a quiet awkward voice mumbled out. Blaine looked up hesitantly, it was an older heavy set man in oil covered overalls. He looked just as confused as Blaine was.

_Kurt?_ he wondered.  
><em>That must be the person that brought me here; but why?<em>

"Dad?" a different, high soprano voice rung out in question as footsteps drew nearer.  
>"If he isn't up yet just throw it away, no one wants re-heated soup, that is just so disgustingly wrong; and when he does get up make sure Carole and Finn aren't in the room; not being mean..but two is enough you don't want to scare the poor boy." the footsteps stopped in the doorway by who he knows now is his father. Blaine's eyes widened and something just clicked when he seen this person who must be Kurt, like he met him before.<p>

Kurt grabbed the soup out of his fathers hands and made his way closer to Blaine than what Kurt's father tried to. Crouching down by his face Kurt smiled softly.  
>"How are you feeling?" he asked a little above a whisper. His voice was sweet and lulling, like his mothers would be whenever he was little and he had gotten sick.<br>His stomach churned and twisted.

Smiling half-hardheartedly Blaine shrugged his stinging shoulders.  
>"I'-ve been better could be w..." his voice croaked and was deeply cut off with a long line of heavy coughs.<p>

"Oh-kay." Kurt's voice came out rushed and his face startled.  
>"Just uhm, try to sit up, can you do that?" Blaine tried to do just that, he struggled putting his weight on his elbows and fell back down into the cushion.<p>

Kurt frowned to himself and got up from his crouching position standing straight up and setting the bowl of soup onto the end table.  
>"Alright here." he murmured hesitating slightly as he latched his hands on Blaine's broad shoulders and pulled him up, despite the other boys hisses and groans.<br>"I know, I know." Kurt whispered sitting Blaine straight up and taking a seat on his other side, so if Blaine fell of to the side, he'd be there to keep him up right.

"You need this." Kurt demanded strongly, grabbing the bowl of soup from the side table and placing it in Blaine's hands.

Blaine's shaking fingers grabbed the spoon. He paused.

"Wh-y are you d-oing this." Blaine's croaky voice spoke again, and Kurt shook his head.

"Eat now and we will talk later." Blaine gave a little half smile in Kurt's direction before taking the first spoonful of his soup.

From the doorway Burt watched in hidden awe at the two boys on the couch. Kurt mainly. Kurt was so much like his mother he almost couldn't stand it. Too to much like her. His voice, his eyes... his porcelain white skin, and love for music...everything even down to the going out of ones way to help another.  
>Kurt, he went out of his way, and into complete control to help some kid that he doesn't know and try to get him back on his feet. His kid was caring, compassionate... and seeing a complete strangers eyes light up from just all that his son was doing just proves how much of a caretaker his son really is and how people just love being around him. He just doesn't understand how anyone could pick on someone like him. Shaking his head he looked back onto the two teens and smiled before walking out of the room.<p>

When Blaine was finally finished with his dirty soup bowl, Kurt grabbed it and placed it back onto the side table before standing back up and pushing Blaine back onto the pillows and placing his hand on his forehead. Blaine quirked his eyebrows but Kurt just shook his head.

"You have a high fever." he said displeased.  
>"I'll be right back."<p>

Blaine went to go say something but the other boy was gone in a second. Closing his mouth, he sighed... the congestion in his chest and throat making a wheezy noise that went along with it.

When Kurt returned he was equipped with a tray full of little items.

"Okay!" he exclaimed as he set the tray down by the couch.  
>"First things first is getting that temperature down of yours." Kurt stated simply turning away from him and grabbing one of the items from the tray and bending down so that he was once again, in front of his face. Kurt just sat there for a moment catching himself get caught into those big brown eyes. Clearing his throat Kurt lifted the cloth that was in his hand and pressed it softly against Blaine's forehead. Blaine arched out of the touch for a moment but then relaxed as the cool cloth worked wonders on his burning skin. He wasn't used to this, the getting taken cared of.<p>

"So," Kurt's voice hummed softly, how is it that ones voice can sound like music without even singing.  
>"Y-es?" Blaine answered hoarsely.<br>"Do you have a name?" Kurt pressed softly, dabbing the wet cloth against Blaine's cheek. They were face to face and Kurt smiled sheepishly. Blaine nodded weakly.  
>"B-" he covered his mouth to cough and sighed.<br>"Blaine."

"Well Blaine." Kurt beamed.  
>"As my dad so obviously stated I'm Kurt."<br>Blaine choked on a laugh.  
>"I knew you looked like a Vantrapp." he choked again a smile on his lips. If felt nice, he was laughing..smiling, even if he was sick and weak as hell it felt nice to have some sort of happy feeling through him.<p>

"Yeah." Kurt laughed setting the cloth down on the tray, shocked that Blaine actually knew the secret behind his name.  
>"My mom named me after the youngest, Kurt. Sound of Music was her favorite movie." the smile that was on his face faded a little at the thought of his mother as he reached up and grabbed two Tylenol and a glass.<p>

"Here lean your head back." Kurt directed, placing the pills in his hands. Blaine did as he told, then placed the pills in his mouth and drowned it down with water with a little help from Kurt.

"There!" Kurt was smiling again as he set the glass onto the tray.

"That should kick in a little bit. Then I'll give you some cough medicine. Now, this choice is up to you, okay. Do you want to take a shower or take another nap?" Kurt questioned, standing up from his crouch.

Blaine thought about that for a moment. Kurt has been nothing but great since he had brought him here. Why would he do that for someone that doesn't know his story? Figuring he'd rather be alone with his thoughts and not be a troublesome teenage to Kurt he settled for taking another nap, this was all to overwhelming.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This fiction is completely AU, meaning it's in terms that I want it to be. It has no specif connection to the original T.V. plot at all really. Some here and there._

_I personally love my Blaine, no offence since I make his life a living hell; but he is so easy to twist. We don't know much about his life or his background. So he is the easiest to make an AU character._

_Anyways, I worked on this at study hall. One of my first back to school writing, and that won't be the last so I really hope it doesn't suck.  
>Tell me what you think and as always<br>Enjoy  
>xoxo<br>Lauren_

_Have a great day!_

_PS:  
>How do you think you are going to survive this mini glee hiatus, I think I'm going to explode T.T<em>


	3. Weak

_A/N: Chapter 3.0 to my AU Klaine fic, Outlaws Of Love. continue on with the story. (: Complete authors note will be at the end. _

* * *

><p><span>Outlaws Of Love<span>

_Chapter 3: Weak_

"Another nap it is than. Although, I think you would feel a lot better if you got all of that dirt and dried up blood off of you." Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine his nose scrunching up a little before pulling the fleece blanket all the way up to the other boys chin again; tucking him in, making him comfortable before rising to his feet and plopping gracefully into his father's blue recliner kicking his legs over the arms of the chair and picking up his latest copy of Vogue.

Blaine looked over at Kurt suddenly and frowned.  
>"You never did..." he paused for a moment, hacking up a lung; making Kurt look up from his magazine worriedly.<br>"You never did tell me why you're doing all that you have been doing for me." narrowing his eyes at the boy on the couch, Kurt sighed.

"Blaine..." the name rolled off Kurt's tongue as if he knew it for years.

Blaine's stomach churned involuntary.

"You were miles and miles away from home, beaten senseless, covered in blood and shivering cold at a park, in Lima at night with no where to go what so ever. I am not heartless, I wanted...not needed, wanted to help you." Blaine's eyes softened for only a moment before hazing over.  
>"But why." his voice cracked, fighting tears.<br>"I'm vile, disgusting." sitting up straighter, Kurt dropped his magazine on the table and turned towards Blaine.

"Are you a murderer?" Kurt asked in a serious tone.

Blaine looked up at him sharply.

"Abso-!" he coughed again, his stomach churning more.  
>"Absolutely not." he finally finished groaning and throwing a hand over his head.<p>

"Are you a rapist."  
>"No." he answered again.<p>

"Those people are vile, those people are disgusting, those are the people who don't deserve any help in the world. They are the people who deserve the rot in hell."

Frowning Blaine turned to face the couch.  
>"They aren't the only ones who deserve to rot in hell."<p>

"Then who else does?" Kurt asked softly, getting up from the chair and sinking onto an arm of the couch.

"People like me." he said simply.  
>"At least, that's what they said." Blaine blinked suddenly a few tears falling down his face as he squeezed the pillow closer to his chest.<p>

"Do you believe tha-"

"Idontfeelgood." Blaine's voice interrupted him in a rush, his body hunching over and his eyes closing tight.

"What was that?"

"I-don't..." something vile started creeping up his throat, and he wretched.

"Oh..." Kurt said pointedly.  
>"Oohokay." he hopped off the arm of the couch in a dash, his hands wrapping around the fragile boys waist as he hoisted him up from the couch and rushed him into the bathroom and helped him onto the floor, and opening the lid.<p>

Kurt debated for a few seconds whether or not he should leave Blaine alone, but when Blaine darted his head towards the toilet he didn't have much of a choice as the violent retching into the toilet begun.

Biting his lip, Kurt's face scrunched up in disgust. But he stayed put, one of his hand rubbing soothing circles onto Blaine's back.

Blaine heaved again, tears stinging his eyes...as his arms gave out weakly, and he fell back into Kurt's chest. He still cried. Everything was hurting him. His body, his head, everything was screaming at him in agony and all Blaine could do was cry, he didn't want to and he couldn't move.  
>"I'm sorry he whispered softly." trying to get up, but just falling back into Kurt's chest the room spinning around him.<p>

Kurt looked around, panicked.  
>"Shh, it's going to be okay." Kurt murmured comfortingly.<br>"Shhhh." he soothed, running his fingers through Blaine's messy, tangled curls. Any other time Kurt would be repulsed.

"Can you move? What hurts?" Blaine shook his head, sobbing more; his fingers digging into Kurt's shirt.  
>"Everything." he says weakly not even knowing where to begin.<br>Kurt frowned, clutching the boy against his chest.  
>"Alright, okay. Shhh." he whispered.<br>"Finn!" Kurt called out,  
>"Finn!" he yelled a little louder a few moments later when he received no answer.<p>

Loud footsteps could be heard making their way upstairs. He made it close to the bathroom door but then paused closing his eyes.

"He is decent Finn, you can open your eyes." Kurt sighed resisting his urge to roll his eyes.  
>"I need your help,please. He's in pain and he can't move.<p>

Finn shuffled on his feet for a second looking confused.  
>"Uhm okay, what exactly do you want me to do."<p>

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kurt looked up at Finn.  
>"I was wondering if 1: you could get Carole to set out that heating pad onto the couch and 2: if you could possibly carry Blaine down stairs and put him on the couch."<p>

"Can I get a shower first. I feel gross." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's chest.  
>"Blaine you can't even move how you going to take a shower?"<p>

"I don't know." he stated tiredly.  
>"I just feel disgusting."<p>

"Well that is going to have to wait." Kurt said softly, looking down at Blaine.  
>"You're way to weak."<p>

Finn didn't notice but he was watching the whole time, a very small smile on his lips that vanished the moment Kurt looked back up into his eyes worriedly.  
>"Can you do what I asked?" there wasn't any sass in Kurt's voice this time, just sadness? Finn couldn't put his finger on it, but he nods his head and disappears down the hall towards their parents room.<p>

A few moments later Blaine's sobs have died down and his breathing was wheezy and shallow against Kurt's neck, he was asleep on his chest.

Finn returned within that moment.  
>"Mom just set up the heating thingy you wanted. Is he ready to go back downstairs right now." Kurt looked up from Blaine, he hadn't even realized he was looking down at the other boy and glanced up at Finn.<br>"He's asleep. So yeah if you could, my legs are cramping up real bad. Just be careful, he is probably still in a lot of pain." he paused for moment and when Finn took another step closer Kurt spoke again.  
>"and try not to wake him."<p>

"Okay mom." Finn rolled his eyes, crouching down, cradling Blaine's legs, then grabbing Blaine's hands that were dug into Kurt's shirt pulling him free into his arms as softly as he could.

"Good." Kurt whispered and got up, dusting off his pants.  
>"Thank you, now go please." Kurt insisted following Finn back down the stairs and watched as he set Blaine onto the couch, who winced violently and groaned.<p>

"I'll take it from here Finn, thanks." Kurt patted his step brother on the shoulder.

"He doesn't have to go." Blaine stated blankly looking up at Kurt.  
>"You all..." he paused again feeling really light headed.<br>"You all don't have to stop your daily routines because of me."

"No dude that's okay." Finn waved his hand, already rushing towards the stairs.  
>"My X-box is calling me."<p>

"and that's why I didn't ask him to stay." Kurt stated chuckling softly, walking over to Blaine and lifting the covers to once again up to Blaine's chin.  
>"Now this time you are going to rest. You need it." Kurt instructed, before walking right out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know I say this time and time again, and I feel as if it is more frequently than others but I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating sooner. Things are so crazy with everything lately, from being asked to help with my schools Veterans Day Dinner, my homework, and getting accepted into college and taking care of all the college things I need like meetings, school visits etc; I really don't have the time for getting on the computer let alone writing. So I also apologize if this chapter is crappy but I assure you that the next chapter is written and it's going to be worth it in my opinion. Just be patient. I wouldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for you. My writing is my passion but you all keep me going and I thank you for all of that. But I guess I will end my authors note here. Thank you for not coming at me with pitchforks and fire, it's greatly appreciated and I'd really like to think by now all of you on here would know that I do not own Glee or any of it's characters so I think I'll slowly and gradually stop saying that because it hurts too much to mention it every time I post a chapter, and I think most of you know that paint too. Anyways: read, review/comment, and all that other good stuff ;) THANKS ***MWAH!* -virtual kisses and cake to all of you- **_


	4. You have me You have us

_A/N: Omg ya'll :D I have another chapter of Outlaws of Love for you! Go on and read, I'll have the authors note at the end. _

xoxo! 

* * *

><p><p>

Outlaws of Love

_Chapter 4.0: You Have Me. You Have Us._

The entire Hummel-Hudson household was quiet besides the sound of the early morning news being watched by Burt who was reclined back on his blue chair. Each of the boys were asleep so he and Carole took it upon themselves to be on care duty. But the kid was soundly asleep on the sofa, minus the occasional wheeze and groans of pain. Burt just could not fathom what had happened.

_What could possibly posses a parent to throw out their own kid,to let them wander on the streets at night, miles and miles away from home without any worry or even care in the world...like they were nothing? I could never do that. I could never put Kurt or even Finn in that position, no matter how much wrong they possibly could do. He couldn't._ just the thought alone made him shutter. Looking over at the boy Burt just frowned.

_He is just a chil-_

"Burt honey?" the soft soothing voice of his wife Carole rung out from behind him. Her fingers digging sweetly into his shoulder blades reliving the now growing tension.

"He is safe now. That is all that really matters Burt."

Carole was right, he knew that. Kurt did the right thing bringing that boy here but how long could they keep up with it.

_What if, just what if..._

"We will think about all of that n time." Carole murmured as if she was reading his mind.

"I have breakfast ready."

Burt did not notice it before but the faint smell of eggs and bacon wafted from the kitchen and he couldn't help but to lick his lips before Carole laughed, smacking his chest softly.

"You know for a fact that Kurt will chew you and me out the moment he wakes up and sees that you are eating eggs and bacon for breakfast, yours is already set on the kitchen table." Carole snickered as Burt merely just grunted—rising out of his seat and moving his way into the kitchen while Carole stayed behind in the living room with a tray that she set next to the sleeping boy.

"Hey," Carole whispered gently placing her hand softly onto his shoulder which resulted in a jerk and a hiss of pain making Carole retreat her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." she cooed and Blaine turned around sleepily rubbing his tired eyes.

"Kurt?" he whispered hoarsely.

"No honey. I am Carole, Kurt's stepmother. Kurt is sleeping right now." she whispered in a soft hushed tone and Blaine nodded sheepishly growing insecure at the care and concern the older woman is showing even after him being a burden long enough.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and to give you this." she crooned, pulling over a tray of breakfast;a walloping amount of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. Blaine's eyes grew wide and he subconsciously licked his lips despite his struggle not to. He could not accept this, he has bugged them enough. He doesn't deserve to be here. He shouldn't be here.

"Aren't you hungry?" she questioned and Blaine nodded.

"Starving actually." he mumbled out in defeat his eyes never leaving the food, the smell of it nearly driving him insane.

"Well good then. Sit up and we will get you situated." Carole stated cheerfully.

Groaning as he sat up Carole put pillows on each of his sides and pulled the tray in front of him.

"First things first," Carole started, pulling away the tray as Blaine tried to dig in.

"How are you feeling? Better or worst than yesterday?" Blaine adverted his eyes quickly.

"If I say that I am feeling better may I eat?" he questioned and Carole truly had to give it to him, even after all the boy has went through he still tried to be polite.

"I would let you eat either way honey." Carole concluded her eyes softening when Blaine looked up at her, those tortured hazel brown eyes had said it all but Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her or if he could—it wasn't exactly a hard question...

_But really in every way it is._ Blaine's mind argued and Carole just smiled at him warmly.

"You can trust us here. I don't know what happened to you but you don't have to worr-"

"Foooood!" a groggy voice called followed by heavy foot steps running down the stairs.

"Finn! I swear to all thing Guci that if you wake him up I will tell dad about your browser history!" another voice sounded and Carole smirked as Blaine's eyes lit up just a little bit.

"They boys are up now, excuse me." Carole said warmly, smoothing back some of Blaine's messy, dirty curls making Blaine flinch out of the touch by reflex before she stood up standing up and walked into the kitchen where the Hummel-Hudson boys were gathering up their breakfast and exchanging words with their father whom was sitting at the table with his empty plate and fresh cup of coffee.

When Carole walked in the three boys turned their head in her direction and smiled.

"Good morning my boys!" Carole cooed giving Kurt and Finn each a kiss on their cheek.

"Morning..." they both murmured, clearly trying to wake up,Finn taking a seat while Kurt stood still, his eyes focusing in on the living room.

"Go ahead dear." Carole insisted to her step son a small warm smile on her face, Kurt jumped a little at the fact of being caught.

"U-uhm are you sure. I-" this got his fathers attention who put down his newspaper and nodded towards the doorway.

"Go for it kid, you are the only one he really talks to."

"He asked about you earlier this morning. Thought I was you." Carole shrugged.

"Maybe I don't know," Burt shrugged himself, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You can find some more things out." but Kurt merely just shook his head.

"I'm not going to force anything out of him. I really think he is starting to trust me." Kurt almost whispered, before taking both Burt's and Carole's approval and walked out into the living room where Blaine who was eating his breakfast dropped his fork, choking on his food.

"Oh hi Kurt." he said lamely through his chokes.

"Well hello to you too." Kurt smiled from his place by the doorway his bangs laying messily in his face, grey McKinley sweatpants pooling around his feet.

"and how might you be feeling this morning?"

Grunting Blaine shrugged already thinking about laying everything out to Kurt. Getting everything off his chest and before he could even control or filter his mouth he began to blurt out the exact feelings that were on his mind.

"I feel horrible."

The smile on Kurt's face fell as he made his way by Blaine's side.

"Horrible how?"

"Every way." Blaine shivered.

"I'm feeling a little bit better physically from yesterday."

"Then what is wrong?" Kurt attempted to press, just a little.

"Emotionally. I have nothing, no one. I...I'm not wanted. M-my parents don't want me and it all just hit me right now." Blaine's voice was flat, his eyes avoiding Kurt's worried gaze he doesn't understand why he just spilled his feelings to a boy he has only knew for a few hours and he felt silly for doing it.

What came out of Kurt's mouth shocked him.

"You have me." Kurt's voice was so soft it was almost like a whisper.  
>"You have my family. We want you, we want to help you and to get you better. iYou have us.i" his voice was so hopeful so true, it rung through his ears and just made him want to cry more.

"But you shouldn't have to help me. None of this should of happened. My parents should love me for who I am." Blaine worried his lip, as if he had said to much.

That was it, the icing on the cake; what would Kurt do if he could read between the lines Blaine so obviously stated and Kurt just sat there, putting two and two together and he frowned.

And Kurt got it.

He did.

He knew that look, he felt that pain...  
>He knew the crazy torture that wasn't hidden very well in those hazel brown eyes.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whispered comfortingly, making the boy turn his gaze towards Kurt.

"Are you gay?"

Blaine said nothing but he nodded grimly his eyes closing tight, tears falling down his face as he waited for the worst...but the worst never came but the tears they did and Kurt acted immediately

"No, no...don't cry. It's okay really Blaine it's okay. I'm gay, I'm gay too..."

"R-really." Blaine said through his tears as he wiped them harshly away with the sleeve off the pajama shirt he was wearing and Kurt just nodded.

"How could you not notice." he laughed, gesturing toward himself which made Blaine laugh through the last of his tears.

"I guess I should of known but I am not one to judge, do your parents know?" again Kurt nodded.

"My dad was very accepting about it and Carole-I saved her from her wardrobe so I'm A-Okay in her book." he beamed, but his smile... just didn't seem true.

"What's wrong?" Blaine pondered and Kurt half smiled at him.

"Your parents kicked you out over something that mine are so accepting about, I just find that sad how people can be like that over people like us." Kurt stated and at that moment all the weight on Blaine's chest vanished. The two boys looked at each other and gave a sad smile, they knew right then and there that they connected to each other in a way that no one else has connected to them before. They went from being strangers to friends. Friends who can understand and relate to each other, they weren't alone in the dark anymore. Kurt had Blaine and Blaine had Kurt. They stayed quite for a few moments, taking in the fact that they each had someone to relate to, to learn from..but the silence did not last for long.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt called out quietly.

"You do know I have to tell my dad this right."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, all of the weight he felt on his chest was gone. The tears were dried and he just sighed.  
>"Yeah I know."<p>

"Everything is going to be fine." Kurt reassured, reaching his hand out and squeezing his friends knee before continuing.

"No one will judge you here." Blaine's eyes sparkled over for a minute and he turned his head off to the side breathing in deeply, holding back the tears.

"Yeah Kurt I know." he whispered.

_You have me. You have us_. Kurt's words repeated through his head.

"Yeah well." Kurt began to speak again smiling over at Blaine before removing his hand from the other boys knee.

"How about we finish eating, then we will get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ I would like to take the time right now to thank all of you who have been reading, and favorited this story, it means the world that all of you have been taking the time to read my words, to hear my story. Writing is something I have always had faith in not to sound cocky but my senior year had made me start doubting a lot of my abilities not only as a student but also as a writer and it honestly scared me because writing is all I have, it's all that I seem to be good at, I have nothing else and when I come onto here and see the e-mails of you guys adding me as a favorite author or story it makes me swell with internal and external happiness it makes me wonder why I began doubting my writing in the first place. Then there are those of you who actually take the time to review, even if it's the simplest comment you don't know how much it means to me. You all are seriously the anchor the holds me down, that keeps me going and I have to thank you all up and down, I know I'm not a well known writer on here or I may not be talented as everyone else on here but you all make me feel just a little bit special.

_Now _

__Emotional rant out of the way, that was the fourth chapter to my AU Klaine fic called Outlaws of Love which is based off of one of Adam Lambert's new songs, Outlaws of Love. I worked really hard on this chapter considering that you all have waited so long in the past for an update I figured it would be a treat for me to post yet another chapter this week. (: and it's also a break from all of that angst that has been present through the last few is a lot more lighthearted and happy although there is some seriousness thrown in there at some points.

I really hope you all enjoyed it!  
>and as always<br>your favorites and comments mean the world.  
>Writing is my passion but you all keep me going.<br>I couldn't ask for a better group of people.  
>I love you all!<br>XxLaurenxX  
><em>IrishGermanWoodNymph<em>

PS: I want to know a little bit about all of YOU (: what are some of your names? I want to get know you all, not just as readers.


	5. From the Beginning

_A/N: Hello there my pretties. Last time I spoke to you or updated was on Thanksgiving, and I would really like to apologize. I forgot that some of my readers on here wouldn't be celebrating Thanksgiving, and it would be a normal day for them. So I am sorry if I have offended you. But like I promised, I have an Outlaws update for you. I'll continue the authors note that end like always. I just wanted to apologize before I introduced the chapter :D which here it is!_

* * *

><p><span>Outlaws of Love<span>

_Chapter 5: From the Beginning_

Blaine would really have to admit he was actually feeling a lot better especially during his shower, once it got past the initial sting from the hot water hitting against the open wounds it began to feel really nice, relaxing; attempting to wash the pain and the memories that lurked behind him out of the way,

_If it were that easy._Blaine though to himself.

He ended up staying in longer than what was deemed necessary.  
>Kurt must have called out three times just to see if he was alright in which he replied that he was fine. Which wasn't completely a lie, the steam of the shower cleared the congestion that was lodged a little to uncomfortably in his chest, throughout his nose, and deep in his throat.<p>

He feels better than fine—he felt great under the hot jets of steam and water. But even all great showers must come to an end.

The hot water became cold and with a defeated sigh he turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower with a slight shiver, grabbing for the towel Kurt had set out for him and began to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his naked waist—the cotton almost to soft against his skin.

Turning around he faced the mirror, a look of disgust making a slight appearance on his face as he looked back at the person staring back at him.  
>A messy damp lump of curls hanging loosely in his face, the curls he has seriously come to hate.<p>

Then the dark bruise over his left eye, the dark and angry slashes and sloshes that were scattered deeply and all over his cheek, his tore apart lip... Blaine's breath hitched as he gripped onto the sink, squeezing his eyes shut trying to fight back the tears; holding back.

The broken sob that came up his throat was wretched.

He couldn't breathe.

He could see it all happening again...  
>The stuff that he remembered.<br>The stuff he forgot...  
>and the stuff he wished he could forget.<p>

_His parents..._

_The wandering.._

_The cold.._

_Those guys..._

_The park..._

_The pain,_

he remembers it all.

The freezing damp ground he was laying on for hours after running away from his home, his life, his parents, his friends, his school... _everything. _

He remembered the now..almost to familiar voice that called out to him in the darkness, seeing if he was alright.

Those eyes that appeared just moments after the voice and the arms that wrapped around his weak form as he slipped off into darkness. The arms that carried him back to safety.

Blaine blinked back to reality when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I'm not trying to sound like a broken record here or anything—but are you sure you are alright." Kurt asked worriedly through the door and Blaine panicked his hands darting for the clothing that was set out for him.<p>

"Y-eah. Just a minute. I'll be out sorry." Blaine called back lamely, feeling guilty over how worried Kurt sounded on the other side of the door.

He doesn't want the other boy to feel worried about him, Kurt has done so much for him already.

_Why give him more to worry about?_Blaine grumbled to himself, throwing on the clothes that were given to him before stepping out of the bathroom waiting for the worst—but it had never come.

"How was your shower?" Kurt questioned grabbing the dirty pile of laundry out of Blaine's hands throwing them into his bedroom hamper before turning his attention back to Blaine, quirking his eyebrow up waiting for an answer

"Relaxing." Blaine shrugged but Kurt knew there was probably a but that was going to be thrown in there sometime. Which there was, after a deep intake of breath Blaine was speaking again.

"But, that was until I seen my reflection in the mirror.-" he paused for a moment to clear the slight trickle of irritation making its way back into his throat.

"I did not realize how bad they were." he continued. His appearance really did come off as a shock to himself. It was the first time he caught a glimpse of himself since what had happened.

"It was worst you know." Kurt stated, watching in fascination as Blaine tugged relentlessly at his hair.  
>"They should heal well though-" he continued.<br>"I cleaned them last night so they shouldn-"  
>"Okay—what are you doing?" Kurt asked now with a chuckle and Blaine's fingers stopped tugging through the loose curls atop his head. His hands dropped back to his side and Blaine frowned.<p>

"I don't have my gel." he explained.  
>"and I just really really hate my curls." he continued his face scrunching up and his hand flew right back up in a rush trying to flatten them down.<br>"It makes me look twelve." he mumbled and Kurt shook his head.

"I think they are pretty adorable actually." Kurt found himself saying before he could even stop himself.

"I think it's my pajamas that make you look twelve." Kurt motioned towards what Blaine was wearing and smirked noticing the size difference between Blaine and himself for the first time.

The pajama pants that Kurt had lent him hung low on his hips, the bottoms flaring out and pooling slightly by his feet, the shirt however was a bit tight fitting—showing off the muscles in the boys stomach and arms. Kurt flushed and looked away quickly and Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Yeah we do have quite the height difference." he agreed before ducking his own head.

"But if you start with the short jokes we are going to have some problems." Kurt nodded a mischievous smirk curling onto his lips.

"Of course not hobbit-I would do no such thing—it's Finn you should really worry about." Blaine glared slightly at Kurt for a moment before letting just that one go, his mind going back to Finn.

"Okay I guess I'll just look out for him." Blaine said with a nod and Kurt bit his lip, fighting back laughter.

"Look up you mean." Kurt stated seriously, still holding back.

"Not funny." Blaine mumbled only a slight bit of real irritation in his voice. To him though, not that he would let Kurt know it actually felt good to just goof and joke around.

"Alright, alright." Kurt stated placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and steering the boy out of his room.  
>"I'm sorry you have a short temper."<br>"KURT!" Blaine whined and Kurt laughed shaking his head.  
>"Alright short jokes are done, starting now."<p>

* * *

><p>At this time Finn was making his way up the stairs.<p>

"Hey uhh guys—Burt was looking for yous and he sent me up here to—whah!" Finn stopped dead in his tracks in front of the pair; looking down.

"What Finn?" Kurt asked bitterness in his voice and Finn just continued to gape.  
>"Dude—it's like Lord of the Rings." he stated in amazement his gaze on Blaine; curls, height, and all.<p>

Kurt cackled, not being able to hold back his laughter for a minute longer.

"Can I like touch it?" Finn then asked and that made Blaine frown looking up at the male that just towered over him tally—this dude was seriously a fucking tree in his eyes—a fucking tree.

"Come again?" Blaine questioned.

"Can I touch it?" Finn asked again reaching out his hand.

"You. Want. To. Touch. My. Hair?" Blaine questioned flatly and confused.

"It's just so awesome!" Finn exclaimed and Kurt just shook his head at his step-brothers antics.

"Don't mind him." Kurt began.  
>"I belive my dad wanted to see us." Kurt directed his focus on Blaine, slapping his step-brothers hand away once it reached out to touch Blaine's curls again.<br>"Uh—yeah. Okay." Blaine mumbled uncomfortably.

"That would be your cue to move out of our way Finn." Kurt snapped and Finn jumped.  
>"Oh. Angry Kurt, right. Getoutoftheway." Finn stated in a rush moving past Kurt and Blaine all while mumbling something about Frodo as he made his way into his room.<p>

"I swear if I didn't have better judgment of Carole I would think she dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Kurt huffed out making his way down the stairs with Blaine following straight behind him. When he got down the stairs his father came out of living room, Blaine flinched beside Kurt.

"Boys we need to talk." Burt grunted out motioning for the boys to follow him into the living room.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked back over at Blaine and gave him a smile, attempting to comfort him but it didn't stop the feeling that was deep in his stomach tearing him apart.<p>

Blaine attempted to smile back, but it wasn't a true smile. It was a nervous smile, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He doesn't know if Kurt could tell or not because the boy then turned and followed his father into the room leaving Blaine with no choice but to follow him in.

Kurt was already sitting on the loveseat that he himself had been sleeping on earlier, and Burt was sitting in a blue recliner, looking his way as Blaine stood in the doorway.

"Go on kid, take a seat." Burt frowned at the scared look on Blaine's face as soon as he spoke.

Blaine nodded grimly stepping away from the doorway and taking a seat next to Kurt, who was shocked at just how quickly Blaine can change his demeanor and appearance.

Just before he was laughing and joking and just seemed happy and now he was back in his shell looking scared and just so helpless.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't worry about it kid." a look of concern crossed Burt's face.  
>"and I told you to call me Burt, none of that sir crap, you hear?"<p>

"Y-yes Si- I mean Burt." Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat and Burt sighed, his eyes softening. Just something seemed so familiar when he looked at Blaine.

"Blaine, that's your name right?" Burt questioned and the boy nodded still not looking up from the ground.

"You know you have to talk to me right, looking at the ground wouldn't do to good."

Blaine looked up, blinking; glancing from Burt to Kurt.

"Good." Burt grunted, reclining back in his chair.  
>"Now you gotta tell me Blaine, what happened last night?"<p>

Blaine's mouth was dry.  
><em>I really couldn't? Could I?<em> Blaine fought with himself.  
>"It's okay you can tell him Blaine. He needs to know." Kurt encouraged.<p>

"All of it, even the stuff I didn't tell you." Blaine questioned glancing briefly at Kurt who blinked back in surprise.

"If that is what you want then go for it." Kurt smiled warmly, the shock still in his eyes.

"I think if I start from the beginning it would probably make the most sense." Blaine stated.

"Then start from the beginning. We are here for you nothing is going to change that." Burt confirmed.

"Well." Blaine said dryly.  
>"It all started when I was about 12."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's when the bullying, well not when it initially started but that is when the bullying started getting bad." he continued, his fingers digging into the cushions of the seat.<p>

He knows that none of this quite answers the question he was asked but Burt nodded waiting for Blaine to continue, so he did.

"It was worst than the ways they used to bully me. They used to just make fun of me because I wouldn't play sports. The only sports I would play were fencing...and polo. I wasn't into football, baseball, or hockey. I wasn't apart of their crowd and they hated me for it. My parents didn't really think much of it." Blaine shrugged before looking back at the ground again.

"It wasn't unusual for somebody of our status to play sports like that." his voice matched one of disgust, his face scrunching up a bit.

"But when the bullying got worst to the point that when my parents went to teacher conferences in middle school and ended up seeing what people have been carving into my locker that's when they started to ask why they would bully me. That's when they started to care. But at that time I didn't even know. All I knew was... that I was different." Blaine paused for a moment taking a chance and looked up glancing up and looking from Burt to Kurt.

"A few months later I found out why they bullied me. I figured out who I was and apparently who I was frowned upon.  
>So I hid it. I hid it from myself and everyone around me. It worked for awhile I guess.<br>I stayed out of everyone's way and they avoided me like the plague.  
>But... recently I got sick of being afraid and hiding. In school I started standing up for who I was- and that got me locked into the janitors closet, pushed, and shoved daily..sometimes if they were in a cruel mood they would even beat me up or throw me into dumpsters, but I pushed through it and I would cry every night when I got home.<br>My parents would always wonder why... but I would never tell them.  
>But yesterday, yesterday was different.<br>Yesterday after dinner I sat them down and told them, flat out told them who I was and my father took one look at me and told me that I wasn't his son. That a son of his would never be anything like me. Then." Blaine blinked back some tears and choked on a sob.

"Then he told me to get out of his house, and.." he couldn't hold it back anymore, tears falling freely from his face.  
>"and my mom, just the look on her face just told me all that I needed to know. That she didn't love me anymore either.-<p>

She then looked away.  
>She couldn't look at me.<br>She didn't tell me to stay, she didn't fight for me.  
>She didn't want me anymore and I didn't know what to do.<p>

SO I did what my father told me to do and I left. I ran away. I just kept running, I didn't know where I was going and I ended up in that park where this big group of guys came up to me and told me I didn't belong there. Two from the group held my arms while the others just began wailing on me. Punching, kicking... and it all just hurt so bad. I didn't know how long that was going on for, but the last thing I remember is being on the cold cold ground, someone called for me to see if I was alright." Blaine paused, looking up at Kurt again  
>"-then everything just turned dark." he breathed out heavily.<p>

"That's the story." Blaine mumbled, looking back down.  
>"I didn't ask for any of this." he continued wiping the tears from this.<br>"I didn't expect my parents to react like that. I just wanted one of them to hug me and hold me..and tell me that I'm perfect and that they would love me either way." Blaine choked wanting to run out of the room as more tears fell down his face.

Burt's heart was beginning to break looking at this boy;broken and falling to pieces right before his eyes. He should of known, he really should have known.

The look that was in his eyes each time the boy peered up at him said it all, it was the same look that was in Kurt's eyes when he first came out to him and to think any parent would react in such ways that Blaine's parents did; but Burt had to shake his head, a lot of parents were probably like that.

_The kid's strong,_ Burt had to give him that.  
><em>Both of them are,<em>Burt thought, his eyes falling upon his son who looked at Blaine in understanding, a frown upon his lips. His son wanted to do or say something but he knew that Kurt didn't know what to say- so he should say something to both of them for them.

* * *

><p>"Blaine. Kurt. Look at me." he directed the two boys who both jumped slightly and looked up at Burt.<p>

"I know the things you both are going through are similar, and Blaine I know you don't haven't had anyone to confide in when it came to this stuff. You stood in that fight alone. But you both need to know that prejudice is just ignorance. You can't make people want to learn. There are always going to be shallow minded people out there to point fingers at you, and I am sorry really." Burt started.

"But you both need to know that you are two of the strongest people I have met." he smiled, and both boys looked at each other then back at Burt.

"Don't ever be afraid of who you are no matter the people who put you down, even if they are family." Burt directed his gaze to Blaine who stared back at him in disbelief, sorrow in his tear filled eyes.  
>"Odds are if they don't accept you, they don't deserve you." Burt stated.<br>"and Blaine I'm sorry that you don't have what Kurt and me have with your parents. But I promise you, if you ever need anything, even if it's someone just to talk to we will listen. We will be here for you. I promise." Burt smiled at the boys and Kurt was the first to get up and give his father a hug.

"I love you so much dad." Kurt said, his own tears falling down his face.

"I love you too kid," Burt gave a sad smile to his son then looked over at Blaine who looked away as if he was intruding on a private moment.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Kurt questioned from the spot on the arm of Burt's chair.<br>"Where is Blaine supposed to go when he feels better?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Right now it is the last day of Thanksgiving Break, which would of been a perfect time to do a hell of a lot of updates but sadly this is the time of year where I get sick, a lot._

_When I say a lot, I mean a lot._

_I am talking sinus infection/flu after sinus infection/flu back to fucking back; so in other words I'm sick as a dog, today was the first day I was able to sit straight up at a computer._

_So here is the fifth chapter of Outlaws of Love that I have promising that I would put up this week, it's one of the longest Outlaw chapters yet sorry for the short wait._

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter._  
><em>This is one of my favorites.<em>  
><em>A lot of character development.<em>  
><em>Finn is always one of my favorite characters to do, he is just so fun!<em>  
><em>I always have trouble with Burt though, so tell me if I do a good job portraying him; but also keep in mind this is AU so I can tweak the characters just a bit<em>

_But anyways I'll just stop squawking. _  
><em>-insert Warblers call here-<em>  
><em>"OHHHHHHHHHH YEAH"<em>  
><em>ahha.<em>  
><em>Enjoy.<em>  
><em>XxLaurenxX<em>  
><em>IrishGermanWoodNymph.<em>

_PS: How amazing is Kurt & Blaine's "Perfect", I have been playing it on repeat since I got my hands on it. I can not put into words how amazing it is. It has so much emotion, emotion that I believe P!nk lacked when she was singing it, it has so much emotional depth that anyone can relate to it. It just touches me. I love it so so so much. I would say I don't think you would understand. But we are Glee fans, of course you understand. That's why I love this fandom so much._

_I love you all my Glee obsessed friends. _

_LET ME LOVE YOU ALL!_

_I'm sorry. I'm going to shut up now. _


	6. Headstrong

_A/N: Hey guys! Can you believe that it is almost Christmas? It just seems so surreal. When we were all younger Christmas would take forever to get here. We would count down on those little candy calendars and it would just seem so forever away. Christmas was magical and something to always remember. But the last few years it just seemed more like another day. It seems horrible to say. But that's just the way it seemed. It was just another reason to get stressed and upset; at least for our family. Christmas was always a hard time of a year for my dad, he could never really afford anything for any of us kids and we just never really had much of a Christmas, not that I care. It's a time about family and friends. But the Glee episode Tuesday brought the magic back to me. Last years episode was just depressing to me, but this.. this was just like the start on top of the tree. It made me excited for Christmas if that makes any sense? _

_But anyways. What were your thoughts on the Glee Christmas episode? Better yet what was your thoughts on "Let It Snow" I thought that was the most adorable thing ever, I actually like it better than Baby It's Cold Outside! That whole episode makes them seem married, and I can just see it happening too. Them playfully making fun of each other, making Christmas dinner, singing silly songs and dancing around-inviting their friends and family over. It just makes me flail so much. And oh my, I'm actually rambling in my top authors notes. Sorry I do apologize. But I do have new for you, and you are on it right now! I updated Outlaws of Love. :D Yay!_

_I shall let you read it now since I rambled for a good few minutes and I shall continue my authors note down below._

_HO HO HO! _

* * *

><p><span>Outlaws of Love<span>

_Chapter 6: Headstrong_

* * *

><p><em>"Dad?" Kurt questioned from the spot on the arm of Burt's chair.<br>"Where is Blaine supposed to go when he feels better?"_

* * *

><p>They still sat in the living room as Burt glanced at the two boy on the couch. Blaine tried to look oblivious, like he wasn't thinking the same thing. But Burt wasn't stupid, he would be thinking the same thing if he was in Blaine's shoes; his age, without a family or a single person to care for him just because of who he was. Burt then looked to Kurt who was still waiting on the arm of the chair.<p>

"That is something Carole and I really have to think about bud." Burt tired to explain. "It would probably really help if Blaine could give us his address and phone number. We have to at least talk to them." he continued, his eyes once again falling on Blaine.

Blaine fidgeted. "I-I don't know." he stuttered.

Burt's face softened. "What more harm could it do? Look at where you are. Look at what they have done."

"It's the only way they can solve this." Kurt murmured reassuringly.

The color drained from Blaine's face. "I don't want to go back." he whimpered pathetically his heart beginning to race as more tears spilled from his eyes. The room was beginning to spin and he couldn't breathe. He gripped tightly onto the couch.

"I think you should take him outside." Burt ordered quickly. "Go on a walk, get him so fresh air."

Blaine put up his hands shaking his head. "I-I-I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm just h-having an anxiety attack. I'll be fine." truth is Blaine wouldn't be okay.

He will constantly be on edge.

He doesn't have his pills.

He doesn't have anything he needs to make him okay.

It sounds silly depending on pills—but when you go through half of the stuff he has went through it seems to be the only thing that settles his nerves. He _needs_ his anti-anxiety pills, but he wouldn't admit that.

"I still think it's a good idea for you to get some fresh air." Kurt nodded, agreeing with his father. "You don't want to cooped up in the house all day. We don't have to go anywhere near the park if that is what you are worried about." he assured Blaine and Blaine looked up at him.  
>"And you can borrow one of my jackets." he continued to try to persuade him and how could Blaine say no?<p>

It was time alone with Kurt, he felt comfortable with Kurt and who knows maybe it could be fun.

"O-okay. I guess some fresh air could do some good."

Kurt beamed, getting up from his spot on the arm of his dad's chair. "That's what I like to hear. I'll go grab the jackets and I'll be right back."

Blaine nodded and tried to avoid Burt's gaze when it fell upon him again.

"Blaine, we will talk about this all later okay. I understand all of this is really hard on you right now. But you can trust me."

Blaine wanted to believe it, but every authoritative figure he ever looked up to like his mom, his dad, the teachers at his school—everyone he ever trusted and believed him let him down.

"You don't believe me." Burt stated bluntly, reading the expression on Blaine's face quite well. "I can handle that. I just hope in time you will learn to trust me."

"Why should it matter you want to send me back anyways. That's why you want to talk to them."

"I actually would never dream sending any child back to a place like that. But like I said, this is something my wife and I would have to talk over, we have enough trouble trying to make ends meet with our own two boys." Burt explained he really didn't want to say too much and get the kids hopes up.

Blaine nodded, looking up and finally meeting Burt's eyes. "I don't want to be another persons responsibility. I've been a nuisance enough already. I just don't know where to go."

"We will figure something out. I promise you that much kid." Burt declared and Blaine actually believed him.

At this time Kurt came walking in through the door way in a black over coat, with a hooded line; and a black and gray stripped scarf draped around his neck. Another jacket was in his hand and he smiled handing it over to Blaine.

"Once you put these on you will be ready to go!" he exclaimed. Blaine put on the jacket, it was a little to big—but it was warm and nice.

It was much like the one Kurt has on—and what he understood about Kurt so far just by looking at him that Kurt was way into labels.

So he assumed that the jacket he was wearing was from last season, but he didn't care; it was still nice, beautiful even, and soft..hell it was the best jacket he has ever worn in his opinion.

Putting his hands in the pockets, Blaine froze.

"It's a pair of gloves and a hat. I figured you would want to be warm." Kurt explained and Blaine had to urge to blush. That was thoughtful.

"T-thank you." Blaine said in a whisper, sliding the hat on his had and putting the gloves on his fingers.

Burt didn't say much more of anything, he watched the boys from the corner of his eyes as Kurt once again rushed out of the living room and returned with a pair of boots for Blaine. Blaine flush again, accepting to boots and putting them on.

He was secretly glad these two found each other.

They had someone he could relate to, someone they could confide in. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his son this happy even if it was under crummy circumstances.

"Alright. Lets go!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling him towards the door. Burt caught the small smile on Blaine's face. He was glad that at least with Kurt the kid was okay.

* * *

><p>When they walked outside it was bitter. Both of them shivered the second they stepped outside.<p>

"Well, I think that is enough fresh air." Kurt stated turning around.

"No, no, no. You did not drag me out of a nice warm house to take me on a walk just for us to turn around and go back inside." Blaine mumbled out.

"My cheeks, my skin.. it will all chap!" Kurt complained.

Blaine paused looking at Kurt in disbelief. Kurt's usual pale white skin was red and rosy.  
>"Your skin is perfect." he said without thinking and the fingers around Blaine's wrist tightened a little and thank god Kurt's cheeks were already red, because now he was really blushing.<p>

He hadn't even noticed he was still holding Blaine's wrist.

Letting it go, Kurt cleared his throat.

"How about I show you around town then?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, I would like that." Blaine laughed. "Considering the last time I was walking around here it was to dark to see anything."

_Blaine's laugh is really nice. _Kurt thought momentarily as the pair began to walk down the sidewalk the untouched snow crunching beneath their feet.

Their arms would brush against each other every once in awhile.

He and Kurt walked for a long while.

Kurt showed him the shops he loved in town, some of his friends houses; giving him descriptions of each of them and smiled as Blaine began to laugh at how different they all were from each other—but they all seemed to really get along.

"It was different before." Kurt stated. "Everyone couldn't stand each other, and we all threatened to quit every other day. We still have those moments, but we are a family. Glee club is like a second home." Kurt began to ramble again.

Blaine didn't mind it when Kurt rambled, it mean he didn't really have to talk—and hearing all of these things about Kurt made him happy.

But one thing confused Blaine.

"If Glee club is like your second him then why did you run yesterday?" Blaine questioned curiously because Kurt told him about why he was wandering around and how he ditched school.

Kurt's face fell for a moment.

"I'm sorry I'm just curious. You don't have to answer."

"No. No it's okay." Kurt stated. "It's just, the glee kids are great and everything and so is Mr. Schue but no one really understands what I'm going through, they are all quick the let homophobia slide. I was just having a really bad day and I deal with these things by myself." Kurt explained and Blaine nodded. He understood.

Kurt was glad Blaine understood.

"I wish you didn't have to go through it all alone." he stated.

"I wish you didn't have to either." Kurt whispered. "I at least have my dad, Carole"

"and oddly enough Finn." Kurt added with a chuckle.

"You are really strong Blaine, stronger than what I ever could be."

Blaine glanced down at the ground then back up at Kurt. "I ran away too Kurt. You stayed, you still go to school day after day. W-will you show me your school?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah," Kurt answered. "It's actually not to far from here."

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of walking there they were standing outside of McKinley High School.<p>

"Well this is it." Kurt stated hands directing to the school before them.

"McKinley?" Blaine questioned doubtfully.  
>"No way, my school choir competed against your school choir and I didn't even know it?"<p>

"Really?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, Sadi Hawkins. We competed against yous and that Dalton Academy school."

Kurt then turned around in realization.

"We lost so hardcore though." Blaine laughed. "Your group is really talented." he continued but what Blaine was saying went in one ear and out of the other as a person busted out of the school doors.

"What are you going here homo. That gay club of yours only meets on weekdays."

Kurt froze. He felt pathetic for freezing like he did—but he couldn't help it.

"What are you going to ignore me." Karofsky laughed, his eyes falling on Blaine.

Blaine flinched beside Kurt as the other male approached closer. Kurt wanted to do something, anything.

"Ha, you finally got yourself a boyfriend Hummel? Where did you pick him up on the street?"

"Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Blaine yelled, uprising himself, Karofsky, and Kurt.

"Oh and he defends you too. You must be paying him the big bucks Hummel aren't you. Does he suck your cock with that dirty mouth of-"

Before Blaine knew it Blaine was jumping forward, swinging. He didn't know what came over him, but realization hit him when his fist connected with the bullies jaw.

Kurt jumped into action, jumping in front of Karfosky when he began to step forward, raising his hand.

"Move out of the way Hummel. I need to punch that hobbit's face in."

"You aren't touching him!" Kurt hollered making Karfosky step back. "and I would advice you to leave if you don't want to be issued another Saturday detention." Kurt directed, to the door. "I'll go right into Principal Figgin's and report what you just did."

"But he hit me!" Karfosky stated, getting into Kurt's face. Kurt didn't' back down, adrenaline pumping.

"Who do you think he will believe. Me or you?" Kurt spat and the next thing he knew he was being punched right in the eye.

"What is going on here!" another voice sounded. Kurt looked around, Blaine was gone. Oh wait no, he was walking out of the school now, with... Mr. Schue?

Turning around Karofsky huffed out "That fucking hobbit punched me!"

"It was all in good reasoning." Mr. Schuester stated.  
>"Blaine here told me all what you said, granted he shouldn't of punched you." continued. "But your bullying needs to stop. Then you hit Kurt for protecting his friend. This needs to stop."<p>

"Blaine get Kurt back home. I already notified his father. He is—"

"Here right now!" Burt barked and Kurt swung around.

"Dad you should be home you are sick." Burt took one look at Kurt's eye and his blood began to boil.

"Kurt get in the truck now. You too Blaine. I will handle this." Blaine did what he was told but Kurt hesitated.

Turning around Blaine tugged helplessly on Kurt's jacket.

"I think it will be best to listen to him Kurt. Just, come on." nodding Kurt followed Blaine. When they got into the truck Blaine's gloves Kurt lent him were off, and his hands were on Kurt's face.

Kurt attempted to shove out of Blaine's grasp. "Ahh, your hands are cold. What. Are. You. Doing!" he complained.

Blaine rolled his eyes, putting his hands back to where they were. "Looking at your eye. Shh."

Kurt managed to stay still. "Well?"

Blaine frowned. "It's already starting to bruise up. You really shouldn't of done that." Blaine whispered.

"You stood up for me, you p-punched him." Kurt stated. "and he wanted to hurt you. I couldn't let him do that."

They just sat there for a moment, staring at each other.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered then done something that shocked them both. Blaine hugged him. Kurt was warm and he just felt so familiar. Kurt smiled a little despite the pain shooting through his face.

"What are friends for." Kurt murmured out as they pulled away.

_What do you mean you CAN'T do anything. EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IS ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!" _Burt howled, and both boys looked out of the window, seeing that Principal Figgin's now accompanied them.

Principal Figgin's was saying something calmly but Burt just shook his head.

_"He punched my son though so that must count for something!" This wasn't the first time you let something this kid do slide.  
><em>

Principal Figgin's said something once more and then turned back towards the door. Mr. Schuester stayed behind, patting Burt on the shoulder, a frown clear on his face.

"I'm sorry." Kurt could so Mr. Schuester mouth.

But then Blaine was saying the same thing.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine looked at Kurt and frowned. "If it wasn't for me getting that Mr. Schue you were talking about he would of ne—"

Kurt shook his head. "No, don't even start that. You went to get him for help. Neither of us could of handled Karofsky." Kurt explained. "You were lucky you even got that one punch in. I'm actually glad you got Mr. Schue." he stated as Burt made his way into the truck, slamming the door.

Burt turned towards the two boys. "Thank you Blaine." he mumbled, attempting to get his blood pressure down. "Thank you for punching that asshole because I can't! You stood up for my son, I could never repay you for that."

"and Kurt, I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself, when you stood up for Blaine. Even if you didn't get a pretty good shiner, you did good kid."

"How about some coffee? Then we get Kurt home and get some ice on his eye." both of the boys stayed silent. Blaine's eyes on Kurt.

_They really are something. _Burt thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Can you say attachment in even more character development. (: Although this wasn't the way I planned for this chapter to be, I thought it would be nice to get Blaine out of the house for a little, and for Blaine and Kurt to get even closer then what they are. I don't want to rush things to much-so do you think I'm going at a good pace, or do you think I should slow it down? All in all I really love this chapter and I hope you all do too! Please tell me what you think. As I always say, yous keep me going._

_and for those of you who do not know. I have two new stories up as well. One is a prompt my friend sent me that is my own spinoff of "The First Time" called No Turning Back. And the other is an AU Future!Fic called Strictly Business where Kurt is a journalist and Blaine is his boss and well I will let you guess from there. If you would like you could read those._

_I also have another story in the works which that story is an AU Childhood!Klaine fic. I've been super busy with writing and I love it._

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	7. To Have a Home?

_A/N: Guess what I finally updated guys. :) Full authors note will be on the bottom. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Outlaws Of Love<span>

_Chapter 7:_

* * *

><p><em>Burt turned towards the two boys. "Thank you Blaine." he mumbled, attempting to get his blood pressure down. "Thank you for punching that asshole because I can't! You stood up for my son, I could never repay you for that..."<em>

_"and Kurt, I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself, when you stood up for Blaine. Even if you didn't get a pretty good shiner, you did good kid."_

_"How about some coffee? Then we get Kurt home and get some ice on his eye." both of the boys stayed silent. Blaine's eyes on Kurt._

_They really are something. Burt thought._

* * *

><p>"Here just lean back and put this onto your eye." Burt muttered the directions to his son who was sitting on his bed. Burt handed him the covered ice pack and Kurt groaned at the chilling contact against his bruised and swollen eye.<p>

Burt was still clearly pissed.

No one pushes the Hummel's around and that kid Karfosky has been doing nothing but that and that school still continues to do nothing.

The shoving was one thing that pissed him off.

Pushing was another.

But punching, punching his son was just out of the line. This made him outraged, the thought that his son couldn't even be safe in the place where he was supposed to learn and prepare for the future. But then again the future wouldn't be very accepting of him either.

Burt sighed shaking himself out of his thoughts.

He patted his son on the knee comfortingly  
>"Carole should be up soon with two Tylenol, do you want anything else?"<p>

Kurt closed his eyes exhaling deeply. "No dad, I'm fine. I just really want to relax for a little." Burt nodded.

"Uhm, Kurt?" a voice sounded from the open doorway and Burt turned around from his spot on the edge of his sons bed, his eyes meeting Blaine's.

Blaine shifted nervously under Burt's gaze.

"I thought I told you to lay down too kid. Just because you are feeling a little bit better doesn't mean you're not sick still."

Blaine entered into the room a little more. "I know sir," Blaine started. "but Kurt helped me when I wasn't feeling the greatest and I thought I would just return the favor." and with that Blaine made his way over to Kurt's bedside himself, settling in right beside Kurt's father who looked over at him in shock.

"How is your eye feeling?" he had questioned to Kurt dumbly; lifting the ice pack of his eye for a moment his voice soft, even, comforting.

He winced at the dark purple bruise that matched some of his own.

Kurt peered up at him a scowl on his face. "It feels like it just got punched, thank you for asking." he sneered not really meaning for it to come out as bitchy as it sounded.

"Sorry." he mumbled soon after.

Blaine pursed his lips, his fingers clenching around the glass of water. "I know the feeling." his tone was bitter and distant. "But I think Carole gave me something that will make you feel better." Blaine explained, darkness fading away, and a smile making its way onto his face as he handed Kurt the glass of water and slipped the two pills into Kurt's hands.

Burt actually felt a little bit awkward watching this exchange.

He still couldn't really wrap his head around the fact that two boys that have just met each other went through such great extents to help each other.

Day by day Burt could see Kurt growing more and more into his mother.

This wouldn't be the first time he had thought this and it wouldn't be the last. He was compassionate, gentle, and mature beyond his youth and honestly sometimes that scared him.

Burt knew that he would need to do the right thing with Blaine. No one deserves to be with parents like his, ones that would kick out their own children just because they aren't the way they want them to be. He would need to talk to Carole. But looking at those two he wasn't really sure if he should.

Sure they were friends. They were growing closer. They relate to each other in ways that no one else can relate to. But he also knew what falling in love looked like.

He may look dumb but he isn't stupid.

He knew his son. Kurt, he lets his feelings get the best of him... if the whole crush on Finn prior to his and Carole's marriage wasn't a dead give away.

Could he really let something like that happen, willing for his son to get hurt, even under his own roof. For this other kid to feel uncomfortable under the only roof he could have if the feelings weren't returned or vice verse a.

Quietly Burt got up from his spot upon Kurt's bed and made his way towards the door.

He knew one thing for sure, he needed to figure this out.

Down the stairs Carole was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Burt walked in taking a seat at the table with a gruff sigh. "Carole I think it's time we should talk about this."

"Oh my gosh!" Carole gushed, taking a seat of her own her hands falling flat on the table.

"Burt we really couldn't separate them!"

Burt scrunched up his face. "We are talking about teenagers here, not dogs."

"We still can't send him back there though." Carole pointed out and Burt nodded.

"No we can't," he agreed. "But we also can't afford it. We also don't know very much about this kid either."

Carole pursed her lips in consideration. "Well how about if he works in the shop? All the other stuff we can find out in time, all we need to do is ask."

Burt thought for a few moments but something just kept eating at him. He looked at Carole before a frown appeared onto his face. "Do you see how the two act around each other though?" he questioned gruffly and before he knew it Carole's fingers were grasping around his.

"That's why I said we cannot separate them Burt." she said softly. "It's nothing now, obviously. But if I knew you had to of known how happy Kurt has been. This is good for him to have someone he could relate to. Someone he can stand with and if it turns into something more—who are we to stop it. We can just make rules, like Finn has with Rachel." a warm smile made its way up Carole's eyes, her soft eyes sparkling and Burt pursed his own lips nodding.

"I actually was thinking the same thing, honestly." Burt admitted. "It just scares me sometimes. How mature he is for his age. He is his mother, point blank. Just _everything_ about him" without knowing it, his voice cracked and the fingers around Burt's fingers squeezed comfortingly.

"Dinner is almost done," Carole murmured softly.

"How about you set the table and I'll get the boys. Should we tell Blaine during dinner, hmm?" she questioned, getting up from the table and Burt nodded getting up too.

"The sooner the better, if we want to get him enrolled in that school." Burt stated and Carole went off up the stairs.

"Finn sweetie." she called as she walked up the remaining steps and was in front of Finn's door.  
>"Dinner is done, why don't you-"<p>

"Sweet, food is done!" Finn exclaimed, door opening before Carole could finish her son had already rushed past her making his way down the stairs.

Carole shook her head and then she chuckled lightly, stopping at Kurt's door.

"K-K?" Carole called softly knocking on the door.  
>"I just wanted to tell you it was time for dinner," she continued opening the door seeing Kurt curled up one side of the bed, his eye still swollen, but asleep—his ice pack fallen to the floor and Blaine on the other side of the bed his usual tan face pale and clammy, sweat above his brows but he too was asleep.<p>

"Boys," Carole called a little louder this time, rousing Kurt.  
>"W-what's wrong Carole?" Kurt questioned groggily.<p>

"Dinner is done. You and Blaine need to get up."

_Blaine?_ he sat up in a daze and looked to his side.

_Oh yeah, Blaine..._ he thought. He couldn't remember when either of them fell asleep and...

_Oh... _he also didn't remember how sick Blaine had looked beforehand.

"I think he has a fever again Carole." Kurt said simply.

"Well can you get him up for me? I know he may not be up for eating, but we have something we would like to discuss with him so if you could be a doll and get him downstairs for your father and I. He can go back to sleep after we are done."

Kurt nodded quickly, turning to shake Blaine..but then he paused turning towards Carole again.

"Did you and dad decide if he was staying here or not?" Kurt questioned.

"Just get him downstairs for us." Carole directed, disappearing out of the room leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered softly, shaking at Blaine's arm.

Blaine grunted, curling in on himself.

"Blaine..come on wake up." Kurt tried again.

"I know you're not feeling good but you need to just come downstairs with me for a few minutes."

Blaine turned over tiredly. "Why," he asked miserably.

Blaine turning around made them inches apart, their noses practically touching.

Kurt chuckled, backing away slightly. "Well considering that A) this is my room" he paused laughing again when Blaine finally realized where he was. "and B) you have a fever, we need to give you medicine and have you lay back down and of course there is also C)." explained Kurt.

"What is C?" questioned Blaine more awake.

"Well you need to come downstairs with me because even I don't know." Kurt grumbled getting out of bed.

Blaine nodded. "I'm really sorry for falling asleep in your bed. I just got really tired and my body cramped up and I just didn't want to move."

"It's not a problem." Kurt stated.

"Come on."

When Kurt and Blaine got down the stairs they had made their way into the kitchen, where each of them took a seat.

"Hello boys," Carole cooed, setting Kurt's plate down.

"How is your eye feeling Kurt."

"It stings a lot less, but it's still hard to see out of." Kurt stated, already picking at his food, staring at both of his parents questioningly.

Carole now turned to Blaine.

"Hey there sweetie. I know you aren't feeling well, but why don't you have a seat. There is something important the we need to talk to you about, okay?" Carole explained and Blaine's eyes widened and his heart started to race.

He needed to calm himself before he goes through another anxiety attack.

Controlling his breathing, he took the seat next to Kurt silently. He stared at the table and Kurt could sense his distress.

Kurt now frowned still glancing back and forth between his dad and Carole.

"Should you start it off?" Carole looked over at Burt and he nodded.

"Okay kid—a Blaine." he started in a soft tone which made Blaine look up from the table blankly; waiting for the worst. He shouldn't expect anything from them. He should be grateful for what they have done and leave willingly like they will be wanting him to in just a few minutes.

But it was hard to think of when this place already felt so much like home. That is what the Hummel-Hudson household felt like a true home and why would the want him in on that.

"Sweetie did you hear us?" Carole whispered. Everyone was looking at him. Kurt, Finn, and Burt. Blaine just sat there like he was in another world. He looked pained with whatever he was thinking off.

"Oh poor dear," she whispered grasping Blaine's arm and making him jump and Carol quickly retreated her hand.

"W-wh-what?" Blaine blanched, looking back at the table. "I didn't hear you I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No Blaine honey it's okay." Carole soothed.

"What we were saying is that we want you to stay with us."

"With yous?" Blaine questioned, stunned. An overwhelming feeling coming over him. He felt as if he was going to cry.

Carole smiled warmly at Blaine. "Would you like that."

He didn't know how it was going to be possible or if it was a good idea but all he could do was nod.

"Now," Burt said gruffly.

"We want you here Blaine. There is no way we could send you back to a place like that. We are enrolling you into Mckinley this week. You'll have Kurt. Finn will be able to keep an eye on you. Keep away from that Karfosky you hear."

"T-thank you." Blaine whispered.

"If we are going to do this all you have to do is one thing."

"What will that be?" Blaine questioned.

"I will do anything seriously. You don't know how much this means to me." he stated, a few tears already starting to fall.

"You're going to be working in my shop. Kurt, you're going to be training him alright. And Blaine as for your stuff Carole and I will figure something out."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so I am well aware that has been a million of times and forever since I last updated this fanfiction. I know, I know. **-insert excuse about how I didn't have time to write anything towards this because of school here- **Which is true however. I had a part of this written already but never had the time to finish it. I have been doing a short AnderBerry prompts in my free time though, so I still have some sort of updates for you all. _Prompts seem pretty easy to do with my time schedule now so if any of you are interested in sending me some I would love to fill some of your possible needs! Seriously I am open to anything. __

__I will also try to update this more often and Strictly Business. The alerts that I have been getting from those two are just so overwhelming. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying them so much and I feel so bad that I can't update so I try to make every update worth it and I really hope I succeed in doing so. __

__Anyways,__

__I really hope you all enjoyed this update.  
>Feedback from all of you would be great.<em>_

____and as always__

__lots of love__

__XxLaurenxX__

_~IrishGermanWoodNymph_


	8. As The Wold Falls Down

_A/N: I thought since it has been quite awhile since I wrote anything towards this that I should update this and make it worth your wild considering I haven't been updating much of anything lately. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and you will see why! But for now I'll let you get to it and as always I really hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

><p><span>OUTLAWS OF LOVE <span>

_Chapter 8: As The World Falls Down_

It has been a few days since Blaine had officially started living at the Hummel's house. He had been getting better and could stand strong on his own two feet.

Today he starts his shift at Hummel's Tires and Lube, with Kurt as his trainer—and Blaine he was actually really excited to have time off the couch and out of the house.

Kurt's eye it has gotten a lot better within the last few days and it was good to see Kurt happy again. He likes when Kurt is happy, there is something about it. When he sees Kurt smiling and glowing he just feels really happy too.

When Blaine stepped down the stairs Kurt was all ready; waiting for him. Blaine's mouth must of dropped and he had to be almost three different shades of pink. Kurt noticing looked down at himself and blushed too after taking in his outfit.

"I know its not my most fashionable of items." explained Kurt. "But it will do. You on the other hand, back up the stairs you have to change." Kurt motioned towards Blaine's assemble which consisted of tight red carpi pants and a black v-neck.

"That will not do, you will ruin it, then you will cry that you wont have carpi pants to match a certain bowtie that I know you love oh so much, considering you stole it off my dresser—upstairs—get to it." he began snapping his fingers, his hand on his hip.

"You said I could have it."

Blaine mumbled as he started heading up the stairs.

"So testy."

"I heard that Blaine Anderson, don't make me fire you." Kurt warned as he followed Blaine up the stairs. Blaine rolled his eyes.  
>"You are enjoying this so much aren't you?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer all too much.<br>"Actually I am, thanks for asking." Kurt shot back as Blaine walked into his room and went straight into his closet, which evidently Blaine is the only one Kurt doesn't yell at for doing so.

Resting up against the doorway Kurt smiled when Blaine picked up his red McKinley High Phys Ed. T-shirt.

"That shirt will look very nice with your dark skin tone. Now get an old pair of pants and then we'll get going." Kurt said in a softer voice, taking one more glance at Blaine who was bent over looking for a pair of jeans before he walked back out into the room.

Things have changed a lot since they told Blaine he could stay, as he started to get better he became more carefree and dare he say it happier. Kurt found himself becoming closer to Blaine in a few days than he had been with his friends over years. They had a lot in common. Every night they would sit on the floor of his room listening to his records. But Blaine he still wasn't safe from himself. One little thing can set him back to the state he was in before.

Kurt wonders every night what it would be like with Blaine in the mix at the school. Kurt finds himself thinking about Karfosky, of course he was always out to get him, but now he is out to get Blaine too.

_What if Karofsky hurts him? _

_Hurts both of us? _

Kurt just got to the bottom of the stairs when he heard Blaine's foot steps behind him. Kurt turned around and Blaine's smile fell.

"Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" he questioned, concern in his voice.

Kurt snapped out of it and smiled.

"Nothing, nothing." he replied quickly, grabbing the jacket he gave to Blaine and handed it to him, before grabbing his own off the coat hook.

"Are you ready to get going?"

* * *

><p>"Okay so what you do is this," Kurt jacked the car up as he began to explain, Blaine being unable to keep his eye's off of Kurt, who already had smudges of oil on his face.. not the Blaine would tell him that, of course not.<p>

"You put the drain pan under here. Then you go under the vehicle and look for the plug..which would be the closest thing to the ground. When you find it, grab a rag and unscrew it. Okay?"

Blaine nodded in understanding, repeating the process in his head.

"Then?" he questioned.

"You then have to remove the cap from the oil filter hole at the top of the engine. You unscrew it with a wrench, or if your really strong you can unscrew it with your hand." Kurt smirked.

"To unscrew it, you twist it counter clockwise."

"Counter clockwise right. Righty tighty, lefty loosey."

"You are a dork." Kurt laughed, wiping his hands on a rag.  
>"But yes, you got the right point."<p>

"Next you get rid of this." Kurt stated, nudging the pan with his foot.

"Is that it?" Blaine questioned.

"You wish. Then you open the new bottle of oil and dip a finger into it. Use that oil to moisten the gasket on the top of the new filter. Then you screw the new filter into the engine where the old one was Replace the oil drain plug..then you let the oil settle."

"Then I'll be done?"

"Then you will be done." Kurt clapped. "and that is the extent you will do today, if anything else comes in, I'll do it. Got it?"

Blaine smiled, ready to get started on work.  
>"Got it!"<p>

"Alright good. Then lets get started. You get this car, and I'll repair the headlights on this one."

Both of the boys set off to working. They both worked into lunch and when business started settling down Kurt went to the current car Blaine was working on and pulled him out from under the car, which Blaine nearly fell of the creeper.

Kurt had to stifle a laugh at Blaine's surprised expression.

"How about some lunch?" asked Kurt revealing two brown paper bags.

Blaine liked his lips, typical male.

"You are a life saver."

Kurt shrugged.

"I think you deserve a break. Good job today." Kurt complimented.

It was Blaine's turn to shrug.

"After giving me the how to change oil for dummies speech I think I got it down pat."

They both laughed and headed off into the office to eat their lunches.

* * *

><p>Kurt being Kurt obviously packed something healthy, who had a salad.<p>

So suspecting the same thing, Blaine pulled out his lunch and was surprised to see a chicken salad sandwich.

Kurt laughed when he seen his face.  
>"Blaine you are like another Finn when it comes to food. Like I was going to make you some salad and let you starve? I thought you knew me better than that?"<p>

"Thanks." was Blaine's only reply and they both dug into their meals.

* * *

><p>Burt stopped by sometime in the afternoon to give them a hand. For the most part they were all good and done. So when they were about shop they weren't expecting a car to pull right in. And Blaine wasn't expecting that particular car to get pulled in.<p>

There he was standing with Kurt..laughing and talking then his face went dead cold.

"Blaine what's wrong?"  
>Blaine doesn't answer. His face turns white, and he starts breathing heavily.<p>

"Blaine what's wrong?"

"Hey guys?" Burt questioned stepping out of his office.

"A car just pulled in, why don't you guys get his information awhile—and... Blaine?"

"He is having an anxiety attack." Kurt said simply.

"What's the matter kid?"

Blaine shook his head. All he could do was shake his head.

"HEY!" a voice shouted and Blaine flinched.

Burt turned around to the voice.

"We will be with you in just a moment." when Burt turned around there was a clear view of Blaine and the mans face dropped, and he approached the group of men, his face growing red in anger.

Blaine couldn't breathe. He couldn't. He needed to get out of there, he needed to get out of there now.

"Blaine!" the voice boomed.

Burt glanced back at Blaine and as the man got closer he noticed the resemblance.

The man turned back to Burt.

"Does that boy work for you?"

Burt remained calm.  
>"And if I say he did?"<p>

The man laughed, pointing and accusing finger at Blaine.

"Do you know what he is?"

Burt smirked.

"Enlighten me?" he grunted.

"He, he is a fagot. A waste of life. An abomination." using the same words that he did the night he threw Blaine out.

Blaine shivered feeling tears prickle down his face. But soon he felt Kurt's hand on his wrist. Blaine looked over at him, and his eyes were wide and frightened. Kurt shouldn't have that look on his face. Never should he have that look on his face.

Blaine loosened Kurt's grasp on his wrist and interlaced it within his own fingers.  
>"It'll be okay." Blaine managed to breath out to Kurt silently as Burt took another step forward towards Blaine's father.<p>

"I'm not sure if you know who I am or not?" Burt began.  
>"My name is Burt Hummel. Owner of Hummel's Tires and Lube." he continued.<p>

"I have a son. Kurt Hummel, who is also employed here, and guess what buddy? He's gay too." the man took a second and looked in Blaine and Kurt's direction and nearly gagged at the both of them holding hands

"And guess what else?" Burt questioned rhetorically  
>"That boy right there, that boy who you don't even look at as a son anymore just because he isn't they way you want him to be and Kurt and anyone else like them, they are not worthless, they are not an abomination, and they are not and will not ever be a waste of life. They may like boys, but who are you or anyone else to tell them who they can or cannot love." Burt began to shout, his voice starting to crack.<p>

Kurt wanted to do something, anything but he was to scared the only thing that was keeping him from crying was Blaine's warm hand holding his own.

"So," Burt concluded, smiling in satisfaction at the mans face.  
>"I would advice you to take your high class piece of shit car and get the hell out of my shop."<p>

Mr. Anderson hesitated for a moment, his face still red in anger.

"Is he staying with you?" he asked calmly. The calmest Blaine has ever heard him.

Burt looked taken aback.

"Yes he is."

Mr. Anderson nodded, before pulling out a business card and writing something on the back.

"Here is my address. Since he is living with you he is your headache now. If you don't pick up his stuff it will be junked. Like you said, he is not my son." he handed the paper off to Burt and turned away, turning himself away from the shop, Lima, and his son. For the second time Blaine had to watch someone walk of his life.

Even if he promised himself he wouldn't let it hurt him anymore it did.

Blaine bit his lip and Burt was there with a strong hand on his shoulder.  
>"Lets get you home kid. I think you had enough for today."<p>

Blaine nodded.

"Who you wanna go home with, Kurt or me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Blaine was trying his best to hold his tears.

"K-Kurt." he barely said in a whisper.

"Alright ki—Blaine. See you when I get home." Blaine nodded following Kurt to his car.

* * *

><p>It was silent, dead silent on the ride home. Kurt said nothing and Blaine he didn't need to. It wasn't the time or the place. But Kurt couldn't take the pained, rejected expression on his face. He almost wished he had enough guts to hold Blaine's hand like Blaine had held his. Kurt kept flicking his attention towards Blaine and his heart broke every time.<p>

When they pulled into the driveway Blaine didn't notice anything. His face was like stone, staring out of the window.

"Blaine..." Kurt called softly.

When Blaine didn't answer Kurt put a hand onto his shoulder.  
>Blaine shrugged it off and Kurt's heart broke again.<p>

"We are home Blaine." Kurt attempted to say again, reaching out to press his hand onto Blaine's shoulder again.  
>Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and opened the door before he could.<p>

Kurt sat in the car for a few seconds more in complete silence.

_Now we are back to square one all over again._

* * *

><p>When Kurt walked inside Blaine was already inside the guest room Kurt decorated out of Burt's in home office just that week. He had just finished it that morning. Kurt sighed, going into his room to get changed, not in the mood to take a shower or do his daily skin routine.<p>

After Kurt got changed Kurt stepped out into the hall and stopped in front of Blaine's door. He goes to knock but he hears broken sobs and whimpers. He wants to call out, to walk in... but Blaine wouldn't want to talk to anybody right now.

Burt walked up at the same time and nodded towards the door.

Kurt shook his head, his hand falling from the handle.

Burt put his arm around Kurt and they walked down the stairs, and into the living room; plopping onto the couch and Kurt following straight behind, where he rested his head on his dads shoulder.

Blaine wasn't the only one affected by Blaine's fathers words and nothing was like a fathers comfort.

"He is shutting me out dad." Kurt whispered softly, words getting slightly muffled in his dads sleeve.

"What did you expect kid? For him to spill everything to you? It's not that easy." Burt said simply.

"No. But we go through almost the same things. He doesn't have to shut me out completely."

"You didn't have to go through half of the stuff he went through. Blaine, he doesn't have this." Burt directed, motioning towards himself and Kurt.

"He'll come around Kurt. Right now he just needs a little time to himself right now."

And that is exactly what Blaine did. He spent the entire evening in his room doing everything from crying, to sleeping from all the crying, to crying again. His fingers dug constantly into his sheets. His blankets strewn to the floor. The curls on his head mashed up and messy.

It felt like the whole word was crashing around him again and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I just wanted to apologize again for not being able to update as much, again school has seriously been getting in the way, that and worrying about my college stuff for the upcoming year. Things are just really crazy right now. But with spring break coming up I have five possible days to write, which is good news for you and great news for me.. I feel like I've been neglecting all of my babies? ): Oh you think I was talking about you? No of course, not I was talking about my stories. Hahahaha. I'm just kidding I'm talking about all of you precious people too, so there you have it, Chapter 8. Did it shock you with the surprise appearance of Mr. Anderson? Did any of you suspect it? What are your thoughts and opinions on this chapter? It was one of my favorites to write, mostly because I seriously had to look up The How To Change Oil For Dummies guide to write this chapter. So I really have to laugh._

_But anyways.  
>I really hope you all enjoyed it!<em>

_Hiatus is really starting to suck._

_April 10th can't come soon enough. I need Cooper Anderson in my life like air, and did I mention to Blaine shower/boxing montage scene while he sings fighter? Didn't I, well just wanky. _

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	9. A Place Where I Don't Belong

_A/N: _So dare I say that I have been on fire with updating? Do I dare to say that I will be updating a lot more this week on account of Spring Vacation, five extra days to write? I think I do. That challenge is accepted, the question to all of you is are you ready? And do I dare to give you another chapter of Outlaws of Love? Well, let this chapter answer for itself, I hope you enjoy!__

* * *

><p>OUTLAWS OF LOVE<p>

_Chapter 9: A Place Where I Don't Belong _

The next morning while the Hummel's started eating their morning breakfast they noticed one certain seat that wasn't taken.

"He still hasn't come down yet?" a sleepy Kurt questioned as he took his seat at the table. Carole and Burt both shook their heads and Finn being oblivious to the world started shoving his face.

"Do you think I should just bring his breakfast up to him?" both his father and Carole exchanged a look and Burt gave a gruff grunt and Carole merely just nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt said gratefully, truly worried about Blaine,he wanted to see if he was alright. Grabbing Blaine's plate he headed up the stairs, hearing his parents hushed whispers fading behind him.

* * *

><p>Approaching the door Kurt knocked first and when there was no answer he reached for the door knob. When the door opened it revealed a room with no one in it.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt called out in question looking around the room and out in the hallway before stepping in. Everything was eerily quiet and just as he had left it before showing Blaine. The bed was made and there was something left on the bed, it was something small and red, it was...

_It's my bowtie.._ Kurt took another few steps towards the bed and under the tie was a note. Kurt quickly set the plate down then sits down on the bed his fingers tracing the blankets before he reached for the note. It had his name on it, written in Blaine's curly cursive handwriting. Kurt's fingers shook slightly as he opened the note from its fold.

"He..he is gone." Kurt said in a heavy breath, the note falling from his fingers and onto the floor, only six words from the paper stared back at him.

_**I CAN'T DO THIS. I'M LEAVING.**_

Soon footsteps sounded up the stairs and Burt appeared leaning against the doorway looking just as concerned as he was.

"He's gone dad." Kurt's voice was helpless. Burt took in the room for a few seconds, a frown on his face, and his worried gaze turning back to his son.

"Get your coat on kid, lets go."

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to go that night after all of the tossing and turning, when the tears were gone, and his eyes were dry..<p>

He stayed up looking around his room, he looked at the pictures of Burt Hummel and a happy smiling Kurt as a child, and even current pictures with an awkward Finn Hudson and a stunning glowing Carole. His heart truly ached.

This was Kurt's family, they had no room for him.

Blaine had his own family, only his family didn't want him.

So Blaine did the only thing he could do, took the clothes that were on his back, wrote Kurt a note, telling him goodbye, thanking him for all that he and his family had done, thanking him for saving him, and being his friend...his best friend,the only meaning in his life because without him he didn't have any.

He set it under that red bowtie that he loved so much, because it smelt a little like Kurt... the one Kurt's mother gave him before she died.

Kurt told Blaine all about his mother, what she was like...what Kurt could remember of what she looked like. Blaine loved Kurt's mom just through stories and photographs, and that one red bowtie that Kurt always kept on his night stand.

He found out the story about the bowtie after him and Kurt fooling around in his room and Blaine had put it on. Kurt stepped closer to him and took it off, with a sad smile on his face. Blaine will never forget that sad smile.

Kurt was eight when he got that bowtie. His mom bought it for him a day before she went into the hospital, and he wore it everyday despite it matching his outfit that day or not.

When Blaine had tried to give it back to him, Kurt smiled with a few unshed tears; rolling the bowtie in his hand before grabbing Blaine's and placing it back in his palm, and closing his fingers over it.

"I want you to have it." he had said simply. "My mom would of really liked you."

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled sadly when he put the note underneath it, his fingers lingering a little to long as he sat there. His eyes glanced over at the clock in the dark of the room. It would be a few hours until Carole would get up to make breakfast.<p>

Taking one last glance around the room Blaine bid a final goodbye. A final goodbye to this home, Kurt, Burt, Finn, and Carole. The people who welcomed him when he thought he was and outcast to the world.

He bid them _one final goodbye_.

* * *

><p>Only he couldn't make it past the porch, past the stairs... he just couldn't leave.<p>

He took one look at the area around him and his heart clenched tight.

He looked left, he looked right... but his feet wouldn't move, mind racing, never moving from the spot. Everything moving around him but he was stuck...stuck in time, waiting for something, but getting nothing. His head telling him to leave, heart telling him to stay, and feet molding him to where he was.

It must have been hours that he had been there, unmoving. Snow must of started falling. Then the door opened, arms wrapped around him, and he was warm. He didn't even realize he was cold, but with those warm arms wrapped around him, it woke him up..because that warmth belonged to Kurt

Blaine wrapped his own arms around Kurt, still unaware of his surroundings. Kurt was talking, but he didn't hear him, the only thing he knew was that he was getting dragged into the house. He didn't know what to say. Kurt's hand dropped from his wrist and he turned towards him, tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse from the tears he had cried and the hours of his voice being unused. He was starting to snap back, snap back to the areas around him, he could feel. He could see what was in front of him, and what was in front of him was Kurt.

"I'm crying because of you dumbass. Do you know how worried everyone has been? The note, saying you were leaving...ring a bell? Then we just walk outside and you were just on the porch the whole time? What is wrong with you?" Kurt choked.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine whispered in defeat. Kurt stared at him for a moment, his face sadly scrunched up. "I'm sorry." he took another step closer, Kurt took a step back and Burt stepped in front of him and for the first time he realized that everyone was in the room; Burt, Carole, and Finn.

"You had each and everyone of us worried sick kid. You are my responsibility now and a part of this family you can't just go running off."

"I have a family." Blaine's voice was distant.

"Yeah dude, with us." Finn piped in.

"No, not with yous. I have a mom and a dad." Blaine looked around the room and everyone was staring at him with sad frowns. Carole began to step forward, brushing Blaine's curls out of his face, which this time last week Blaine would of flinched away, but now, now it just seemed almost to natural.

"Sweetie, I know this particular situation isn't easy. Every child wants their own parents, despite whatever they do to you. But you are welcome here Blaine, we wont force you to stay here..but you have no where else to go. To us you are family, there will always be room for you."

Blaine nodded gratefully, tears once again brimming in his eyes. But something was still stopping him.

"I can't stay here if Kurt hates me."

Carole laughed.

"Kurt doesn't hate you. He was just worried. People who care for you get worried, and Kurt cares for you. We all do. But even people who care for each other get into fights, and if anything like that ever happens you can still stay here, because that's what families and people who care for each other do. They are with you throughout the good and the bad. They can fight, but they always make up, and will always be there. If only you want to stay."

"I want to stay." Blaine cried and Carole wrapped her arms around the boy. He shook, tears falling freely down his face.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I wont do it again." Carole rubbed circles on Blaine's back; soothing him.<p>

"Shh.." Carole whispered. "Sh, sweetie it's alright."

"I wont leave again." his fingers twisting in the material in the back of Carole's shirt.

"I know Blaine, I know."

"Thank you." he now said in a weak whisper before his eyes met Kurt's from across the room. Kurt gave him a weak smile.

_I'm sorry. _Blaine whispered.

_It's okay... _Kurt whispered back.

* * *

><p><em> AN: So there you have it, another update! More angst, and some fluff in the end. I think things should be more stable for Blaine...for now, if you count going to a new school and meeting a ton of new people calm? A little spoiler for you all right there, Blainer's is getting ready for school. So as for this chapter, what have you thought of this story so far? Your reviews are what keep me going._

_Lots of love_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	10. Moving On

_A/N: Okay so first things first I was not expecting for this chapter to be so long. It took me a day and a half to write and it was one of my favorites chapters to do. Over three thousand words of fun. (: and over three thousand words for you to read. I seriously have been on fire with updates my loves! & secondly _I would like to thank everyone so much for all of the lovely reviews. Two in particular would be AshtrayTragedyM.D and Decaying Body! You two are lovely, I hope yous enjoy the chapter..as well as everyone else. __

* * *

><p>OUTLAWS OF LOVE<p>

_Chapter 10: Moving On_

It seems like everything was official now because there they all were; Burt, Kurt, him, and Finn who was in the back of Burt's extended cab of the truck on the way to Westerville Ohio to his previous home, his parents home. The house in which he had once lived. Kurt was in the middle between Blaine and Burt. He would glance at Blaine every so often as he stared out of the window.

"It'll be over with soon kid." Burt filled the silence. Blaine looked away from the window and nodded.

"We obviously can't take everything though.." Burt continued.  
>"Just grab your clothes, and anything you don't want them to get rid of."<p>

"Alright." Blaine agreed as Burt pulled into the familiar driveway and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"This was your house?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah." Blaine sighed."  
>"It's just a house. My parents aren't here—so that will make everything easier. Can we just go?"<p>

"Of course Blaine." Kurt said softly, following Blaine in suite out of the truck.

* * *

><p>The house was big and nothing like Kurt expected, with big bay windows, and what would be a large garden, if it were in season...but the bright exterior on the outside was nothing like the dull interior on the inside. It had this sort of sad feeling and didn't feel much like a home. Very large and open rooms with no pictures, and no signs that a family actually lives here.<p>

Kurt frowned at that and looked back at Finn and his father behind him who had the same expression on their faces.

"I'll just um. I'm going to go upstairs and get my things together." Blaine's voice echoed in the house.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" Burt questioned. Blaine paused to think for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, Kurt." he replied simply.  
>"Just Kurt."<p>

Kurt nodded.

"Okay Blaine."

"Alright so—just follow me I guess." Blaine's voice sounded so lost and so helpless.

They walked up the narrow staircase and down the plain long hall until they reached the last door on the right.

Blaine paused in front of the door for a few moments breathing heavily. Kurt didn't want to push him. But soon Blaine pushed the door open and stepped inside, the past already washed over him. Kurt followed behind, this room being a little more lively—a little more Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was already pulling out his clothes and other random things throwing them into one of the boxes his parents must of left in there. Kurt walked over and began helping, the exchange was quiet. Once the clothes were packed he just stood there taking everything in.<p>

"All of this really official." he mumbled, killing the silence.

"Yeah it really is." Kurt replied resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
>"But it's for the better."<p>

"That's true." Blaine agreed calmly.

"Is that it then?" Kurt questioned and Blaine shook his head.

Kurt moved out of his way. "Okay."

Blaine then stepped by his bed and opened the drawer on his bedside table; pulling out his anxiety pills and put the bottle in his pocket. Then he dropped to the floor and pulled out his most prized possession from underneath his bed. It was a guitar case with his guitar, a notebook filled with songs, and his diary.

Blaine smiled with ease as he ran his fingers down the case.

"You play?" questioned Kurt, crouching down by Blaine.

"Yeah. My brother gave it to me, and I taught myself." Kurt looked surprised.

"You have a brother?" he questioned and Blaine blinked back.

"I-uhm. We don't see that much of him anymore. My parents always wanted me to mount up to him though—the big Hollywood Star." Blaine laughed dryly.

"One day he just picked up his bags and left—after he promised he wouldn't leave me alone with them. That was the first time I watched somebody up and walk out of my life. This is the only thing I have left."

"Oh Blaine, I had no idea!" Kurt started but Blaine held his hand up.

"Don't even worry about it. You told me about your mother, so I told you about my brother." Blaine stated.

Interested Kurt asked "What's his name?"

"His name is Cooper." he said without hesitation.

Kurt knew the name, he wasn't going to lie, the mans jingle was his ringtone after all.

"You're not saying anything." Blaine said worriedly.

"I just should of seen the resemblance that is all."

Groaning Blaine got up. "You heard of him I assume."

Kurt chuckled. "His commercial jingle is my ringtone."

"Perfect." he sighed,

_Now I have to live up to Kurt's expectations. _

"My opinion on you doesn't change. You will always be my favorite Anderson." Kurt assured, standing up too.

"Kurt, thanks." Blaine didn't notice but they ended up getting close.  
>"Thanks for what?" Kurt asked, their faces inches apart.<p>

"Just for everything." Blaine replied, his breath hitting against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled and began to lean in, Blaine leaned in too. Just as Blaine leaned in the door opened revealing Finn.

* * *

><p>Blaine jumped back blushing and Kurt nearly fell flat on his face.<p>

"Whoa—um—sorry for interrupting whatever I interrupted. Burt just wanted to know if yous were ready." Blaine once again grabbed a hold of his guitar case. Better Finn than Burt.

"Do you need help?" he questioned.

"Yeah just those two boxes?"

Finn grabbed one and directed Kurt to grab the other so Burt didn't have to do any type of lifting.

"Be careful on the stairs." warned Blaine as they started to head down. The Hummel's was now officially his home. A home where people actually care for him, a home where the ones he actually is allowing himself to care about wont walk away. He finally has a home.

* * *

><p>Blaine's movements have been on auto pilot throughout the that entire morning. He got up, got showered, plastered his hair down, ate breakfast with the Hummel's. Everything for once actually feeling somewhat like a new normal for Blaine. But at the last moments his feelings came back to him.<p>

The registration papers have been filed, conformation actually came from his parents when asked. Today was the big day. Blaine Anderson was officially a senior at McKinley High School.

Saying Blaine was nervous would be the understatement to end all understatements.

"Are yous ready to go?" Kurt questioned his brother and Blaine as cheerily as he could for an early Monday morning, but to say he wasn't excited would be a lie. He is glad that Blaine's life will be turning somewhat normal after the whirlwind he has been in for the past few weeks.

"Yeah man lets go!" Finn stated, hopping up from the couch and offering Blaine a hand.

Blaine fastened his fingers around his satchel and took Finn's hand "Uh, yeah. Ready." he replied as Finn pulled him up.

"Nervous?" Kurt nudged him which earned him a small smile.

"Yeah just a littl—alot." was Blaine's answer.

Kurt's face softened. "It'll all be okay. All of our friends in New Direction are really nice. You have most of your classes with me, and the ones you don't you have Finn; you won't be alone in this."

Fidgeting with his satchel again Blaine nodded.

"We got your back dude." Finn clapped Blaine on the back.

"Alright, lets go!" Kurt called, already heading out of the door. "and Finn text Rachel, I really don't want your girlfriend and half of The New Directions breathing down Blaine's neck the minute he walks into school."

"Uh, actually..nobody knows." Finn replied awkwardly.  
>Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the door knob.<br>"You mean you actually didn't tell Rachel about all of this?"

Finn held his hands up.

You told me not to dude." he said defensively.

Perfect.  
>"And this is one of the few times you listened to me? Now its assured that everyone will be breathing down our necks because they didn't know."<p>

Blaine started fidgeting again.

"Uh, is there a problem?" he asked

Kurt sighed heavily.

"Everything has been so hectic lately. So lets just say all of this news will be very new to the New Directions."

"You didn't tell them about me?" Blaine asked confused and a little bit hurt.

"No." Kurt and Finn both replied.

Blaine frowned for a moment.

Kurt felt his heart twinge. "Don't think so much into Blaine."

"We wanted to tell our friends about you. Don't ever think that we wouldn't."

Blaine's face softened and he sighed.  
>"Okay." replied Blaine.<p>

"I wanted to tell them since the day I showed you around town, and I gave you descriptions about each of them." admitted Kurt.

Blaine smiled despite himself. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now lets go."

"Kurt, what about Karfosky?" Blaine asked soon after.

Finn stepped in. "Like I said, we got your back."

That made Blaine feel a little more at ease.

* * *

><p>"Just relax Blaine." Kurt soothed as they walked through the entrance of McKinley High School where students already swarmed the hallways.<p>

Blaine stayed close beside Kurt as they continued their way down the hall towards their lockers, which evidently Blaine's was right next to Kurt's.

"We'll go to your locker, put away the stuff you wont need until later. Then we can spend the time before homeroom doing whatever you want. Okay?" he said calmly and Blaine nodded.

"Alright, good. So locker 389, that's yours." Kurt said tapping on the red surface, before stopping in front of his and putting in his combo. He set his books inside and shut the door with a soft bang, before turning back to Blaine who was still staring at his locker.

Kurt chucked. "Give me your combo."  
>Blaine handed over the thin white slip of paper.<p>

"Okay. First number, left. Next number, right. Last number, left" Kurt explained as he opened it.  
>"See simple as that."<p>

"Great!" Blaine squeaked happily reaching for some of the books that Principal Figgins had given him the day before.

But Kurt closed the locker with a smirk.

Blaine dropped the books back into his satchel  
>"What did you do that for?"<p>

Kurt smirked leaning against his lockers.

"You have to learn how to do it yourself."

Rolling his eyes Blaine went to open the locker.

_First number, left. Second number, right. Last number, left._

_And now you..._

Blaine pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell!"

"You were in between the numbers try again."

Sighing heavily Blaine tired again and when it opened he smiled sheepishly.

Kicking off the locker, Kurt helped Blaine with some of the books he wouldn't need until that afternoon.

"See, not that hard."

"Well, well, well." a voice behind them said.

Kurt and Blaine turned around to a Latino cheerleader with dark colored hair and another cheerleader with blonde hair beside her.

"When were you going to tell me about the fine piece of tail you have here Hummel?" the girl grinned, stepping forward into Blaine's space.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend.  
>"Santana, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Santana."<p>

"Kurt is your friend a hobbit faerie?"

"Brittany?" Blaine asked under his breath and Kurt laughed of course Blaine would remember his description about Britney.

Now Brittany stepped a little closer to Blaine.  
>"Are you an exchange student from Narnia?"<p>

Blaine's eyes widened.  
>"Uhm, no I'm not." he looked over to Kurt helplessly.<p>

Kurt gave Blaine a look as if to ask if he could explain.

Blaine gave a small shrug and Kurt closed his eyes and sighed heavily before turning towards the two cheerleaders.

"I'll explain everything in Glee. Pass the word around."

Brittany and Santana glanced at each other before interlacing their pinkies together.

"You know we will there lady lips." Santana beamed before turning towards Blaine.

"See you later sweet cheeks." she said suggestively before walking away with Brittany in hand. Brittany turned towards Blaine as they walked away.  
>"And she wasn't talking about the ones on your face either."<p>

Blaine quirked his eyebrow.

"Is that true?"

Kurt shook his head.  
>"It's Santana so it's true."<p>

"Do you think I have sweet cheeks?" Blaine asked out of no where.

Kurt slammed Blaine's locker to a close suddenly.

"Lets go to homeroom."

* * *

><p>It seemed like the rest of the day was uneventful. Kurt and Blaine ran into members of the glee club now and again, and they kept their answers to a minimum because all of their questions would be answered soon enough.<p>

When they all sat down for lunch people still stared but they didn't ask the really personal questions that they have been doing for most of the day. They ate their lunches with small chatter, which they included Blaine in.

"So," Mike Chang joined in, hopping up from his original seat and plopped down on the other side of Blaine.

"Are you going to join the Glee Club."

Blaine nodded.

"I was in the Glee Club at my old school and I just really love music. It's sort of an escape you know?"

Mike held out his fist which Blaine bumped in return.  
>"That's awesome. It's always great getting new members."<p>

Blaine smiled to himself. He never really had this in his old school, people that he can talk to.. have lunch with. Everyone would always try to stay away from the geeky gay kid in Glee Club.

But now when he looks around the table he sees all the faces. Everyone from a few cheerleaders, to jocks, and everything in between. Then there was Kurt and Finn and he just couldn't help but to feel like he belongs here. That he had belonged here all along, in this school—with these kids, with Kurt. Everything just felt right.

Right enough until a jock came by the lunch table out of no where and through something really really cold and wet in his face. It was like a jolting shock through his system. His eyes stung, he wanted to scream out...but he wouldn't. He hunched over, and someone was pulling his wrist.

"Welcome to McKinley where I'm going to make your life a living hell." a voice said menacingly.  
>"Shut the fuck up Karfosky." he heard Kurt yell angrily.<p>

Kurt continued to pull on Blaine's wrist as laughter filled the lunch room.

"Come on." he said as Blaine stood up shakily and followed wherever Blaine drug him, which was the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed silent as he grabbed paper towels and began getting some of the slushy out of Blaine's eyes and off of his face, before wetting more and dabbing the wet cloths along Blaine's face.<p>

"What was that?" asked Blaine miserably.

"Slushy? Kurt's reply was flat.

"Does this happen often?"

"Too often. Which is why I packed you an extra outfit. I didn't want to tell you about it, because I didn't want you scared on your first day of school."

Kurt pulled over a chair that was kept in here for purposes like this he pushed Blaine into the seat.

"Lean your head back, I'm going to rinse your hair."

Obeying Blaine leaned his head back into the sink and Kurt began running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Which in return Blaine sighed out in content.

"I don't have my gel." he said after a few moments of Kurt's fingers washing away the bits of slushy and gel out of his hair.

Turning off the water, Kurt handed Blaine a towel to dry himself off. "I said it once and I'll say it again. I like the curls." he replied before going into his bag again and pulling out a different oufit.

Blaine quirked his eyebrow.

"I don't only carry my morning classes." Kurt winked.  
>"Now just get changed into those."<p>

"These are mine. You were in my room?"

"Of course!" Kurt shrugged.

"You don't want people having speculations if you are wearing my clothes now do you?"

Blaine looked at his clothes then back up at Kurt.

"No I guess not. Thank you." he said holding them up.

"Can you um, stay in here though. I really don't want to be by myself."

Kurt nodded. "Sure, sure. I'll just uh." Kurt lost his train of thought as Blaine shrugged out of his shirt. His eyes travled down Blaine's body and...

_Oh. Okay. Just turn around Kurt. Turn around._ he thought to himself as he averted his eyes and turned towards the wall.

_Just breathe.  
>Just breathe.<em>

"Okay. I'm done." Blaine confirmed with his clothes in hand. The bell rang and Kurt nodded.  
>"Alright, lets take this stuff back to our lockers, get the stuff for our afternoon classes, alright?"<p>

"Alright." he agreed.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Blaine and Kurt walked to their lockers. Putting things away and gathering their homework together.<p>

"Are you ready for Glee Club?" Kurt asked, which what he was really asking was was he ready to tell everyone why he was here.

Blaine sighed, setting another one of his books inside of his locker.

"As ready as I will be I guess."

Kurt closed Blaine's locker and directed Blaine through the halls.

"You know they really like you." he remarked.

Blaine nodded and smiled.

"I actually feel like I belong here you know, despite the whole slushy thing I like it here. It feels right."

Blaine and Kurt were now outside of the choir room. "I'm glad you are fitting in. I want you to. Everything has been shit for you."

Looking up at Kurt, Blaine was contemplating on saying something. He took a little step forward.  
>"Do you know the best part?" he asked shyly.<p>

Kurt looked down at Blaine with genuine curiosity. "and what's that?"

"I get to spend more time with you."

Kurt smiled and Mr. Schuester walked up behind them.  
>Blaine and Kurt both jumped back again.<p>

"Hey Kurt! Blaine? Good to see you again, Welcome to McKinley. Are you joining Glee Club?"

"Uh yes sir." he stated as they all walked in.

"After he auditions of course." Rachel Berry informed.

Kurt shot Rachel a glare, she had her moments when he could really love the girl to death..but right now was not one of those moments.

"Well actually Blaine and I have something to share with the club before we do anything, is that okay Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schuester stepped back from the two.

"Sure, you two have the floor." he said clasping his hands together.

"Alright." Kurt stated turning towards the club.

"So today, you have been asking questions. Why was Blaine here, where did he come from, how he knows me, how he knows Finn. We promised you we would answer all of your questions. I talked to Blaine and he is as ready as he could be." he turned towards Blaine and smiled reassuringly.

"Do you want me to tell them, or do you want to?"

Blaine looked over the faces of the people he got to know today. They were all welcoming and special in their own sort of way. He really liked them. He glanced back at Kurt.

"I'll tell them."

Kurt nodded. "Okay then. You can do it."

_He could do it. He could do it. _

"I guess I should start from the beginning." laughed Blaine nervously.

"I ended up telling my parents that I was gay, they didn't take it well. They threw me out, and I wandered around for days and ended up here from Westerville. I only had the clothes on my back, it was cold and snowing. It was dark when I got to the park and these group of guys bet me up and left me there and that is when Kurt found me, as I slipped out of consciousness. He took me back to his house." Blaine began to explain shivering at the memories, ignoring the looks of pity and sympathy.

"His dad came up with the agreement that if I worked at his shop, I could live there and go to school. And that's how I got here. Does that answer all your questions?"

"No there is one more." Finn stepped in.

"When do you want to audition for Glee Club?"

Blaine looked over at Finn and laughed, feeling more at ease, because the last thing he wanted was the Glee Club telling him how sorry they were.

He really likes it here.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So there was the ever so long chapter 10. What are your thoughts or opinions? How about those two cock blocks? Stupid Finn and Shuester! Do you think Blaine and Kurt will admit their feelings for each other or do you think it is to early in their budding friendship? What will Blaine's audition song be, how will he settle in with school, the Hummel's, and working in Burt's shop? Do you think things will go up hill from here or do you think everything will go spiraling down again? I guess you will have to find out! :) _


End file.
